My Best Friend's Father
by DarkFaerie87
Summary: A marriage law has been reinstated, and things in the wizarding world have gone topsy turvy. Hermione would have never guessed that her ministry appointed husband would be none other than her best friend's father, the notorious Lucius Malfoy.
1. What are Friends for?

**Disclaimer:  
I do not anything of the Harry Potter Fandom, nor make any money off of this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

Hermione stretched out in her large four poster bed, enjoying the feel of a full nights sleep. Things at St Mungo's had been rough the past few weeks forcing her to work double and sometimes triple shifts. She loved being a healer, but she needed to take a break before she went completely mad. St Mungo's had become very understaffed forcing Hermione to do the work of not only a healer, but a medi-witch as well. Swinging a three day weekend was almost impossible, but somehow she was able to talk one of the newer healers into taking over for her.

Hermione padded down the stairs into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "Good morning Miss Granger!" Dobby squeaked offering her a steaming mug of coffee. She smiled sweetly taking the mug from the excitable house elf. "Thank you, Dobby. Please call me Hermione."

After the war and Harry and Ginny's betrothal Dobby had asked if he could stay with her. It was pretty lonely in the flat and it was nice to come home to someone. Although, no matter how hard she tried, Dobby still took it upon himself to act like a typical house elf and not allow Hermione to lift a finger when she was home.

Hermione took a seat at the hightop kitchen table reaching for the Daily Prophet. "Sit down with me, Dobby." She smiled pointing to the seat across from her. He had gotten better at accepting being treated as an equal, only occasionally breaking out in tears at the thought of sitting with one of the most revered witches of the century. She hated the attention from fighting in the war, but tried to tolerate it as much as possible.

"No thank you miss. Dobby has some preparations to make." Hermione raised an eyebrow as the little house elf scampered away.

She took a sip of her coffee and flipped through the Daily Prophet to the marriage announcements column. The year after the war had ended arranged marriages had been reinstated in an attempt to repopulate the wizarding world after the catastrophic amount of losses during the battle. The new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, wasn't very pleased with the decision, but was outvoted by his council of older wizards and witches. Most of the marriages were centered around old wizarding families who were in need of heirs to carry on the name and remain in control of family assets. Unfortunately, the next most sought after witches and wizards were those who battled the Dark Lord. Harry and Ginny married the moment the announcement was made, saving them from being forced with another.

Hermione had received her notice that she was to take part in the marriage act in order to continue her 'extraordinary' bloodline a month before. She had yet to receive her official letter stating who she was to be tethered to. Once a couple was notified of their match their impending betrothal was announced in the paper. It was odd to see friends being paired off with such unlikely candidates in black and white. As she began to read the column she heard the floo in the living room activate.

"Honey I'm home!" A familiar flamboyant voice rang out. Draco stepped into the kitchen bouncing around in excitement. He grabbed some coffee from the counter and took a seat across from Hermione. "Oh my gods! Have you read the announcements this morning?!"

"Not yet, but I'm going to assume they are juicy." She laughed.

"Oh you have no idea, sweetie!" He leaned over pointing to the paper. She looked down to see a very unflattering picture of Ron and Pansy Parkinson glaring at each other. She choked on her sip of coffee.

"Now that's just rude." She snorted barely able to catch her breath. "Now I'm really scared on who I'm matched with. You are so lucky you don't have to go through this."

Draco crossed his legs and giggled. "Well unless my boyfriend grows a uterus it's not going to work with me, silly!"

"How is Tom?" Hermione asked standing to grab another cup of coffee. Draco came out a few months after the war and shacked up with his boyfriend not even two weeks after it was public knowledge. Tom was stunning with his flawless ebony skin, green eyes, and chiseled physique. He reminded her of your typical Rastafarian man with a colorful beanie and shoulder length dreadlocks.

"So great!" Draco gushed. "I think he's going to pop the question soon!"

Hermione jumped up to pull Draco into a tight hug. "That is the best news I've heard all week!"

"Oh I have even better news!" He bent down to her ear still bouncing with excitement. "Tom found out who they are pairing you with!" Tom happened to be Kingsley's nephew and knew most of the gossip before anyone else.

Hermione leapt back. "Should I be scared? Why did it take so long?"

Draco pulled Hermione into the living room pushing her down onto the couch. He sat next to her with a bright smile. "Well, there were two wizards that they thought would be perfect, and it took a lot of time for the council to finally settle it."

"Two?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Yes! Tom and I actually got to have a say in it surprisingly. Neither one of them would be what you would have chosen on your own, but I promise you we picked the lesser of the two evils. Not to mention he is quite the looker if I do say so myself." He beamed.

"Come on! Just tell me already!" Hermione burst out.

"No can do, honey. You'll find out in the near future. I want everything to be perfect!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well at least tell me who I dodged the bullet with!"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

"Get on with it!" She snapped impatiently.

"Snape." He whispered.

Hermione pretended to gag her eyes wide. "Thank Merlin you and Tom stepped in!"

Draco giggled. "I know right?! I couldn't have my gorgeous best friend stuck with that miserable man!"

"Wait a minute." Hermione began. "What did you mean by 'I want everything to be perfect'?" She arched an eyebrow at Draco.

"Well... Tom convinced Kingsley to let us take care of telling you and your future husband." He winked. "So we made a dinner reservation at Cher et de Fantaisie for six o'clock this evening for you both."

Hermione jumped to her feet. "You had to make it for tonight and at that snooty French restaurant?!" She asked nervously. "Draco, you know I don't do fancy. I have nothing to wear and..." Draco put his hand over her mouth. "I already got your dress sorted at Madam Malkin's and booked us both for a day at the spa." He gushed.

"Why are you so enthusiastic about this?" She questioned him crossing her arms. "You know him don't you?"

"No time to talk!" He ignored her question dragging her upstairs to her room. He threw open her closet doors searching through the small selection of clothes. "Oh honey, you really need to get yourself a proper wardrobe." He tossed a white sundress with a magenta sash tied just below the bust onto the bed. Draco had bought it for her months back for an outing and she never wore it again. He stooped down grabbing the matching magenta pumps from the floor and pushed them into her hands.

"You have 10 minutes to be dressed and downstairs or I'll dress you myself." He threatened her with a grin.

She looked down at her bed and sighed. She had been desperately hoping the ministry would change their minds about marrying her off, although she knew there wasn't even the tiniest chance that they would pardon her. Being married with kids wasn't on her life agenda, and even if it had been, she wanted love to be the factor, not a piece of paper from the ministry.

"Think positive." She told herself, pulling the dress over her head. "You could have been Mrs Hermione Snape." She shuddered at the thought. Snape wasn't a bad guy, and she held no malice towards him, but marrying your surly ex potion's professor was creepy as all hell. She slid her feet into her pumps running into the bathroom to pull her hair up in a quick bun. Draco would be bounding up the stairs at any moment if she didn't get a move on.

She made her way down the stairs as fast as possible without breaking an ankle. Draco stood at the bottom with his arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. "Let's go!" He grabbed her hand pulling her towards the fire place. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life!"

***

As per the norm, Draco had set them up for a private spa treatment with two of the best beauticians in the industry. It was eerily similar to a muggle spa with the exception that magic was used for most things. Hermione sighed in contentment as she lay on her stomach with her head propped up on her crossed arms looking over at Draco. There was nothing like the feel of invisible hands kneading the tense muscles in her back.

Her mind jumped back to their earlier conversation. "You never answered my question."

"Hmmm?" He answered lazily.

"You know my suitor don't you?"

"Possibly." He smiled.

"Draco?" She said threateningly.

"Just trust me, Honey. You know I'd never steer you wrong."

"So that's a yes?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow in response. That was a yes. Clearly he wasn't to give anything up directly, so she decided to change the subject.

"You know I love our spa days, but I absolutely hate that you don't let me pay for a damn thing. I wouldn't be able to afford it without you. I feel so guilty."

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie." He replied with his eyes closed. "You are going to be a very wealthy witch in the near future. You can pay me back then."

Hermione's head snapped up. "Wealthy? Please don't tell me I'm being married off to some old rich geezer."

Draco laughed so hard the table he laid on shook. "He's older, but definitely not what I would call a 'geezer'."

"How old?" She asked as their massage ended.

Draco stood, wrapping his towel around his waist. "Just trust me." He said helping her secure her towel around her body. "Now let's hurry up and get to the good parts!" He beamed. "We need to get you dolled up and to the ball on time!"

"Were you reading muggle princess books again?" She laughed. Draco stuck his tongue out and led her out into the next room.

***

Lucius stood at his mirror straightening his robes. It had only been 2 years since Narcissa's untimely death, and while the marriage was on the brink of divorce it still hurt to realize she was gone. He had no intentions on remarrying and producing any more children until Draco announced his true sexuality. A part of Lucius always knew that Draco played for the other team, but it was still slightly surprising when Draco fully came out. His son wouldn't be able to bring forth another Malfoy heir and so he found himself being made to follow the reinstated marriage act. If the Malfoy name was to carry on Lucius would have to take a bride and start from scratch.

Draco was excited about the prospect. He and his boyfriend knew who his future bride was, and both assured him that she was 'the best', that she was smart, funny, and beautiful. Draco had always been very close to his mother, so it was a bit of a shock when he came to breakfast and happily announced that Lucius had been matched. It made him even more suspicious that Draco was so fond of this mystery woman. He wouldn't tell Lucius any concrete details about the future Mrs Malfoy and that unsettled him.

The only reason he agreed to the little dinner date to meet his future wife was his complete faith in Draco's very keen intuition. He took a deep breath, doing one last once over before heading over to the fire place to floo to the restaurant.

***

"You are absolutely fucking gorgeous!" Draco gushed. One thing she had to admit is that Draco had excellent taste. He had chosen a black strapless full length gown that clung to her delicate curves in just the right way, black satin gloves that reached just above her elbows, and strappy black heels that were surprisingly comfortable. Her hair was charmed into smooth relaxed curls down her back with classic victory rolls pinned to the crown of her head. To keep with the motif, her makeup was done as a simple pin-up look with bright red lips and winged eyeliner. A simple string of pearls adorned her neck with a matching set of dainty pearl earrings.

"My baby is all grown up and getting married." Draco fanned his face dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes as she took his arm.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" She asked nervously as she readied herself to apparate to the restaurant.

"You'll be fine, Honey." He kissed her cheek. "Tom and I have some plans, but we should be back at the Manor before your date is over. I can't wait to hear about it!" He beamed. "You need to get going! The reservation is under Malfoy. Try to behave yourself." He winked. With one last hug Hermione apparated.

***

"Bonsoir, Madame. Do you have a reservation?" A man in very elegant black robes asked politely as she entered the restaurant. "Uh, yes. I think it's under Malfoy." She smiled.

The man jumped back recognizing her face. "Mademoiselle Granger?" He gasped. She nodded. The man bowed down low, taking her gloved hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "It is a pleasure." Hermione gave the man a half hearted smile. Several diners looked up in shock. She rarely made public appearances, and this was the reason why.

Lucius looked up from his table situated to the far back when he heard the commotion. A beautiful woman caught his eye with shiny chestnut curls and a breathtaking black gown. A waiter jumped to her side to escort her through the maze of tables, coming closer to Lucius. She turned her head to laugh at what the man was saying. It took a minute for Lucius to recognize his son's best friend under the red pouty lips and classic makeup.

Lucius stood as they approached the table. Her eyes grew wide. "I am so sorry, Mr Malfoy. Draco must have not realized you would be here tonight." She said embarrassed.

"I believe he did know, Miss Granger." Lucius replied taking her petite hand in his brushing his lips across her knuckles. The restaurant suddenly felt like a muggle dance club with all the flashing lights aimed at them. Damn paparazzi.


	2. Food for Thought

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the paparazzi surrounding them. "That is enough." He scolded. The group mumbled their apologies, practically falling over each other to get away from the aggravated wizard. He pulled out a chair and beckoned Hermione to sit down. He had to admit, Draco was right, she was beautiful. Every time he had seen her prior to that evening she was in her healer robes or just casual jeans and a tee shirt. It still didn't detract from the realization that his son's best friend was to be his wife. The same girl who spent many weekends at the Manor with his son giggling and gossiping as if they were still hormone driven teenagers would soon be his betrothed.

"So," Hermione broke the silence as Lucius took his seat. "This is... uh... awkward."

Lucius nodded, still at a loss for words. The waiter approached the table looking nervously between the two. They made a very regal and stunning couple. "May I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, I will have a scotch on the rocks, and a wine list for the young lady." He said confidently.

"No need for that." Hermione smiled. "I'll have the same."

"Very good." The waiter bowed taking his leave.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck. Since when was he so fucking good looking? "I could have sworn you and Draco were the cause of my depleted wine cellar."

"Oh no, that is all Tom and Draco. I'm the one making a dent in your scotch reserves." She laughed nervously. "I will pay you back though."

"It doesn't seem as if that will be necessary." He smiled awkwardly. They both looked down at their menus without another word.

Hermione stole a glance at Lucius over her menu. He was very handsome. It was hard to believe that the man across from her was 25 years her senior. There were barely any wrinkles on his chiseled face and his physique, even hidden under the expensive dress robes, would give wizards in their 20's a run for their money. She never took much time to really look at him over the years. She spent almost every free weekend at the Manor with Draco, and had only bumped into Lucius a handful of times during her stays.

Lucius looked up in time to catch Hermione's appraising eyes. She quickly looked back at her menu, her cheeks turning pink. Was she checking him out? He stole a look at her from the corner of his eye. The pin-up look Draco had flawlessly executed on her was breath taking. He caught his eyes wandering down to her chest as she laid her menu down on the table, and took a sip of scotch.

The blond wizard looked back up to her face, their eyes locking briefly before the waiter returned with their meal. Lucius cleared his throat and broke the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"I believe we only have a month to be betrothed." Lucius said straightening his posture. Hermione took a sip of her scotch almost choking on the amber liquid as Lucius continued. "I figure we'll use the Manor's garden as the wedding venue and maybe go to the states for a week or two afterwards."

"Like a honeymoon?" She caught her breath, coughing into her napkin. "I was thinking more along the lines of a quick ministry ceremony and that's that."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her, looking slightly offended. "I'm a Malfoy. I refuse to get married in an office of my employment. As for the honeymoon, I believe we will both deserve a bit of a holiday away from the paparazzi after we have made it official."

"I cannot take off work on such short notice, Mr. Malfoy." She said pushing her food around her plate in irritation.

"I think we can drop the formalities." He drawled. "You have no need for a job. You will be a Malfoy, not working class."

Hermione dropped her fork, narrowing her eyes at the smug blonde in front of her. Was he really going to go there? "I've worked too hard to leave my chosen career. I'm not giving it up just because I'm marrying into a wealthy family." She bristled.

"Fine." He said in a clipped tone. "I won't give you any trouble when it comes to your career until we start to expand the family."

Hermione laughed nervously. "I can see where Draco gets his humor from." Lucius cocked his head to the side looking affronted. "That wasn't a joke. Raising a Malfoy is a full time job in itself."

"We'll see." She said sarcastically. Of course, he was going to try to mold her into what he believed was the 'perfect wife'. "This doesn't have to be discussed right this minute." She added with a frown.

Lucius nodded in agreement. Even with a scowl on her face, she was still the most beautiful woman he had seen in a very long time. He knew she was stubborn just from overhearing her and Draco prattle on in the evenings. He glanced over his glass at her. She was lost in thought continuing to push her food around the plate.

"Mione!" Ginny called out rushing over to her. Hermione stood to wrap her arms around her friend. "I didn't expect you to be here." Ginny said with another quick hug.

"Me either!" Hermione smiled with relief.

"It's our anniversary today." Harry cut in to pull Hermione into a one armed hug.

"You look amazing!" Ginny gushed, stepping back to look her friend over. "Draco has very good taste."

"Hey! Maybe I did this myself." Hermione said with mock annoyance.

"Even I know that's a lie." Harry chuckled putting his arm around Ginny's waist.

Lucius cleared his throat loudly and stood up. He still had a good deal of dislike towards Harry, but knew that if he were to marry Hermione, Harry came along with the package. He move to Hermione's side and mirrored Harry with his hand gently laying on Hermione's hip. She jumped at the contact but was able to resist the urge to pull away from him.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He said politely. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and back to the couple in front of them in disbelief.

"Harry, Ginny, you remember Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said nervously.

"Lucius." Lucius corrected her. "I'm sure you both are already well acquainted with my fiancé." He nodded over to Hermione.

Harry's mouth fell open. "Well, uh, congratulations." He said regaining his composure.

"Yes congratulations." Ginny parroted. "So how long have you been, uh..."

"It's a very recent development." Hermione said feeling Lucius tighten his grip on her. She began to feel flustered. She wasn't thrilled about the engagement, but her body had begun to betray her. Every time he moved she could feel his muscles ripple against her. He smelled fantastic, and if she were to be completely honest with herself, she wouldn't mind rolling around in the sheets with him.

Lucius smiled at the couple's reaction. Watching Harry squirm uncomfortably was very amusing. He felt Hermione's small frame shudder when he pulled her close, unsure of what to make of it until he saw the goose flesh on the back of her neck. It had been quite some time since he'd been with a woman, and he began to wonder how he could get the attractive young witch into his bed by the end of the evening.

"Why don't you join us?" Hermione asked her friends, shifting away from Lucius slightly. Lucius narrowed his eyes at her clearing his throat again. She pointedly ignored him gesturing to two empty seats at their table.

"Uh, no thanks Mione." Harry answered quickly. "We'll catch up with you later." Harry shook Lucius' hand as Ginny leaned forward to kiss Hermione on the cheek. "Owl me later." Ginny whispered before turning away.

"I'm ready to leave." Hermione announced, turning to grab her clutch on the chair. She was not going to tolerate Lucius' blatant disrespect towards her friends. He tossed a small satin bag full of galleons on the table and offered her his arm. She cut her eyes at him. "Do not embarrass me." He hissed under his breath. "If you are going to act like a spoilt brat, at least wait until we're away from these vultures to do so."

She grudgingly took his arm and followed his lead out of the restaurant. As expected, a swarm of paparazzi met them just outside the door shouting questions and taking pictures. Hermione was growing tired of all the nonsense. Lucius moved quickly through the crowd and to the apparition point. Within moments they found themselves in the luxurious foyer of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione spun on her heel facing the tall blond wizard still seething. "You will NOT be rude to my friends." She began with a hand on her hip. "Just because I'm marrying you, doesn't mean you have a say in who I associate with. That was uncalled for."

Lucius crossed his arms. "I was being rude? Ignoring your future husband while you talk to those little miscreants is rude. Obviously social etiquette isn't your forte."

Hermione began to pull her gloves off, her face growing red. She was getting tired of his pompous attitude. "This conversation is over." She snapped moving towards the fireplace. "Tell Draco and Tom I'll be home if they need me."

"Funny, I never took you as a coward Miss Granger." He sneered shrugging his shoulders. Hermione took a large step forward bringing her nose-to-nose with Lucius.

"Don't start things you don't intend to finish, Mr. Malfoy." She threatened cutting her eyes at the cocky wizard.

"Oh, I assure you," He began, leaning in so that his nose brushed against hers. "I have yet to even start."

She could feel his breath against her lips making her heartbeat quicken. The close proximity was making her head spin. It would only take one slight movement to bring their lips together. Hermione glanced up at the wizard and was thrown back into reality. She backed away quickly, bumping into Draco as he came into the room.

"I'm leaving." She growled at the wizards, spinning around to face the fireplace. Draco grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Please stay." He said quietly.

"I'll leave you both to your own devices." Lucius said in a clipped tone before making his way up the stairs to his suite.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Draco took her hand and led her to his own private den. "Where is Tom?" She asked realizing they were alone.

"He thought it would be best for it to be just the two of us." He smiled as she sat on the soft burgundy couch by the fire. He quickly turned to the liquor cabinet and pulled out an expensive bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "I'll be right back." He said placing the whiskey and glasses on the coffee table.

Hermione poured a shot for each of them just as Draco walked back in with one of his black v-neck tee shirts and a pair of gray and black flannel pants in his arms. "Here you go, Honey." Draco said tossing the clothes to her.

"Thank you." She pulled the pants on under her dress and tied them as tight as she could to keep them from sliding off her hips. Draco stood behind her to unzip the back, as he always did. She dropped the dress to the floor and slid the shirt over her head. Dressing and undressing in front of Draco didn't bother her in the slightest, it was normal. They both took their seats on the couch facing each other.

"So, I'm assuming things didn't go well." Draco began nervously.

"It wasn't terrible, but it is odd as fuck. Why would you shack me up with your father?" She took a shot placing the glass back on the table.

"Because my father deserves the best." He took Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And you are the best, Honey."

"I just don't see how this is going to work." She sighed pouring herself another drink.

"It will, but you have to give it a chance."

"Draco, he wants me to leave my job and be a spoilt housewife. That's not going to happen."

He took a shot and shuddered at the bitter taste. "Compromises have to be made, Sweetie. I know you think he's this unfeeling jerk, but he really isn't. For example; he's upstairs upset right now because of how things went tonight."

She cocked her head to the side. "How do you know that?"

"I saw his face before he left. You both need to let bygones be bygones and carry on." He pulled his legs underneath him, watching Hermione throw back another shot. "Do you want to know the detailed reason why I wanted you to marry my father?" Hermione nodded.

"There is no shortage of witches who want to marry into the Malfoy family, but none want to for the right reasons. They want the power and money that comes with the name. They don't care about what is best for my father, I, or my future siblings, only themselves. I know you wouldn't marry my father of your own volition, but I know you would never hurt or use him either. I love you, Sweetie." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She sniffled wiping away a tear.

Draco leaned back and laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking about all the times you threatened to sleep with my Father when I've pissed you off." He took another shot. "Now you have to eat your words." Hermione scrunched up her nose then giggled. "Oh I'll tell you all about it."

Draco gagged. "Ew. No, Honey just no."


	3. Well, Good Morning Sunshine

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own anything of the Harry Potter fandom, nor do I make any profit from this story. No copyright infringement intended_**

**Author's Note:**

**First and foremost, I want to thank you all for the copious amount of alerts I've received over the past few days! I honestly wasn't expecting such a huge response! You guys amaze me! I will continue to personally respond to all the reviews That are not from guest accounts. However, I still want to publicly thank the 2 guests that took the time to review! It was wonderful to see them!**

**This next chapter is going to set the stage for their first physical milestone. I also wanted to show where Lucius and Hermione stood with each other, as well as the relationship between father and son. As always, I put a nice healthy dose of sexual tension in there as well! Please keep in mind that this is going to be a slow process with lots of build-up. On a side note, expect some extra fabulous Draco moments in chapter 4!**

Hermione stretched out, kicking off the mountain of covers threatening to smother her. Draco had the terrible habit of shoving every single blanket on him onto his bed mate in the middle of the night. She stood up and scratched her head absently. The sound of Draco's light snoring was the only sound to be heard. Normally Draco was up before her, and pouncing, quite literally, on her sleeping form. As tempting as it was to return the favor, she was looking forward to some quiet time with her coffee and a good book.

She quietly crept out of the room and into the dim hall. There was a bathroom in Draco's suite, but she didn't want to wake him by messing about in there. She tiptoed past the sleeping portraits lining the walls. Most of them were still very much 'pro-pureblood' and always caused a scene when they saw her. Her mind began to wander as she made her way silently through the hall.

The day before had been such a shock that she still hadn't come to terms with, what would be her new reality. She and Lucius were on good terms. They had never seen much of each other due to his business trips and her hectic work schedule. When they did encounter each other it was very cordial and brief. If she were to be honest, she would readily admit that she had always found him very attractive, although she knew little about him.

The conversation they had over dinner popped into her mind making her frown. He wanted a housewife, and she sure as hell wasn't going to agree to that. She loved her work regardless of how grueling a task it could be at times. Although she agreed with Draco's sentiment of compromising, this wasn't something she was willing to budge there was the daunting issue of intimacy. How the hell was she going to get over the fact that he was her best friend's FATHER?

"Please, last night you were almost begging him to kiss you." Her mind chastised her. She growled inwardly. They were arguing, nothing intimate about it. So they got in each other's faces, that didn't mean anything. Okay, maybe they were a bit close to be having a disagreement. "He did smell really good. I wonder if his hair feels as soft as it looks..."

She collided into something hard, breaking her from her reverie. Lucius grabbed her around her waist, keeping her from face planting into the plush red carpet. "Shit!" She exclaimed, grabbing his naked biceps to steady her. It took a few minutes before she realized that she was clutching onto a half naked Lucius Malfoy and jumped back.

"Good morning." He drawled arching an eyebrow.

"Morning." She replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I am so sorry Mr Malfoy. I didn't see you there."

"Lucius." He corrected her. "You know, eventually you are going to have to stop sharing a room with my son. I'm quite certain that actions like those are frowned upon."

"Seeing as I am still a free woman for the next month, I can do as I please." She said crossing her arms defiantly.

He stepped back looking her over in silence with his hands on his hips. "One more thing," He began taking a step forward, his large hands pushing up the hem of her shirt, and skimming the skin right above her waistband making her squirm. "I expect you to get proper attire that, also, doesn't belong to my son." He breathed into her ear, his fingers tightening and retying the string of her pants. He pulled himself up to full height, letting his hands lightly graze her sides, before nodding politely and sauntering off.

She stood in silence with her mouth agape as she watched him disappear around the corner, unable to see the large smirk plastered across his face. Her body was buzzing, her heart racing.

"Whooooaaaa!" Draco squealed from behind her causing her to jump back. "It's getting hot in herrrreeeee… but please refrain from disrobing." He sang off key.

"Remind me to stop leaving my muggle CD player here." She laughed.

"What was that all about?" He asked with an accusing smile.

"I have no idea." She answered honestly. "How much did you see?"

Draco smirked. "Oh Honey, I see everything."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom." She quickly retreated, the sound of Draco's laugh echoing through the hall.

Lucius sighed into his coffee as he replayed the incident in the hall a few moments before, sitting comfortable in a high backed chair of his study. It was confusing to say the least. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened. One moment he was irritated with her disruption, and the next his fingers were skimming the top of her oversized flannel pants, fighting the urge to let his fingers drift farther south.

She was going to be his wife within the month, so why were his steamy revelations causing him such distress? Maybe it was the fact that she was his son's best friend, or maybe the guilt of his involvement in the war that lead to her hours of torture at the hands of his deranged sister-in-law?

Regardless of the exact reasoning behind the guilt bubbling to the surface, he knew one thing to be true, he wanted her. If it wasn't for his well practiced self control, he would have taken her then and there.

A gentle knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. A stout house elf wearing a green tea towel entered with a nervous smile.

"Good morning, Tilly." Lucius greeted her pleasantly. Tilly shifted nervously looking down at her feet. "Is everything okay?" He asked. She was always so cheerful, and her current state worried him.

"The post has arrived, sir." She whispered.

"Is that all?" Lucius asked with confusion. "I'll be down in a few moments.

"Tilly thinks it might be better to get it over with quickly, sir." She squeaked, quickly making her way out of the study.

Lucius stood up, readjusting the collar of his white button up shirt. Tilley was rarely ever anxious, whatever it was had to be important. He made his way down the stairs into the large formal dining room. Even from the opposite end of the immense table he could see a large stack of red envelopes at his usual seat at the head.

He glanced first at the Daily Prophet, as expected; he and Hermione had made the front page.

"Lucius Malfoy: On the Prowl and Dangerous"

He growled skimming over the article. According to the Prophet's head gossip columnist, Rita Skeeter, he had coaxed the "beautiful war hero, Hermione Granger" into becoming his personal "escort", possibly holding her captive. As if on a timer, a handful of howlers burst open, most screaming obscenities at the blond wizard. Just when he thought they were done, another set shrieked furiously at him before combusting into flames.

Hermione and Draco jumped down the stairs at the sound of the ruckus coming from the dining hall. They flew around the corner, Hermione still buttoning up the red silk blouse Draco had gotten from her flat earlier.

"YOU ABHORRENT FILTHY DEVIANT! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH! I'D WATCH MY BACK IF I WERE YOU!" The last howler screeched before it burnt itself to ashes in front of an infuriated Lucius Malfoy.

He looked up to see Hermione and Draco staring back at him in complete shock. Lucius snatched the Prophet off of the table and stormed towards Hermione, his eyes burning into hers. "I specifically told you not to embarrass me." He hissed shoving the paper into her hands.

"Excuse me?" She retorted cutting her eyes at him. "I fail to see how you getting an abundance of howlers have anything to do with me."

"A picture is worth a thousand words, Miss Granger." He whispered dangerously looming over her. "The pictures of you happen to be worth 750 words of disgusting ignorance."

"You will watch your tone with me, Mr Malfoy, or things will get ugly very quickly." She threatened stepping forward to challenge him.

"Just look at the fucking paper." He growled. She tore her eyes away from his and looked over the front page. Three animated pictures of the couple were plastered on the front, one of their initial meeting with worry etched across her face when he took her hand. The other two she looked livid as he offered her his arm and later when he dragged her through the crowd to the apparition point.

"I still fail to see how this is all my fault." She snapped slamming the paper onto the table. "Some people are idiots. I doubt they looked at the engagement announcements."

Draco flipped through the paper as Hermione and Lucius continued to stare each other down. "There isn't an announcement." Draco began turning back to the front page. "Good news is you both look fucking gorgeous!"

Hermione and Lucius turned sharply and glared at the smiling wizard. "That isn't helping." She sighed turning away from Lucius. "I need to clear my head. I'll be at my flat if you need me." She turned to leave when Lucius stepped in front of her.

"No you aren't. You will stay here and fix this." He hissed bringing his face down to hers. She leaned forward, letting her body press into his. "I'd like to see you try and stop me." She whispered threateningly, staying close to his face.

He arched an eyebrow at her, his anger momentarily forgotten. "As tantalizing as that sounds, I'll have to respectfully decline your offer." His voice caressed her. She stood her ground, a sly smile flitting across her face. "I never took you as a coward, Mr. Malfoy." She said sweetly, letting her lips hover closer to his for a moment before pulling back and strutting away.

Draco had slipped away during their argument, and peeked around the doorway as Hermione left the room. Lucius was frozen on the spot, his eyes zeroed in on the door she had left through. There was definitely something there, whether either one wanted to admit it or not. If anyone saw exactly how they reacted around each other, there would be no doubt as to what their relationship was.

Draco let out a loud squeal of excitement as he reentered the room. Lucius jumped back looking at his son with raised eyebrows. "I've got it!" He yelled out. Lucius cocked his head to the side, urging him to continue. "A proper engagement!"

"Care to elaborate?" The older blond wizard asked. It still hadn't clicked as to what was running through his son's head.

"Do you have any meetings today?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?" He sighed, growing irritated.

Draco beamed clapping excitedly. "Everything! I'll be back in a few hours!"

"Draco…"

"Just trust me." He replied walking over to squeeze his father's shoulder affectionately. Lucius nodded and patted his son's hand. "You know I do."

"I'll be back before you know it!" Draco smiled rushing out of the room. Lucius sighed and collapsed into the nearest chair, trying to figure out what hare-brained scheme the younger Malfoy was cooking up.


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything in the Harry Potter fandom, nor do I make a profit from writing this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

"You-hoo! Anyone home!" Draco called from the fireplace of Grimmauld Place.

Harry turned the corner yanking a gray tee shirt over his head. "Don't you ever owl ahead of time?" Harry grumbled pulling his shirt down more than necessary to cover his abdomen.

Draco looked him up and down and shook his head. "Oh no, Honey don't flatter yourself. You're not my type." He laughed.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Harry said sarcastically. "You're lucky Ginny likes you."

"Is that you, Draco?" Ginny called flying down the stairs and into his arms for a big hug. Harry mumbled under his breath leaving the room.

"Who else?" He grinned releasing her. "I need your help, lovely."

Ginny grabbed his hand and practically threw him onto the couch. "Is it Hermione? Is she okay? How is she taking it? Is your father...?" Draco put a finger to her mouth and let out a giggle.

"So far so good."

"Did you see the paper?" She asked with wide eyes. Draco arched an eyebrow. "I know, I know, you see everything."

"And don't you forget it, doll face!"

Ginny laughed pushing her hair out of her face. "So how did it go this morning? I went by her flat and saw she wasn't home. I figured she was with you."

Draco pulled his legs under him and leaned in. "Oh my gods! They totally had their first big argument." Ginny moved in closer. "Please tell me no one was injured."

He stifled another laugh and shook his head. "Well they started eye-fucking each other before it got too bad." Ginny gasped. "I know right?!" He said leaning away dramatically. "My poor virgin eyes." He wailed.

"Uh-huh." Ginny said with a smirk. "So, what's wrong then? It seems like things are moving along as well as expected."

"Well..." He began taking a pause to look over his meticulously manicured nails. "The paper is trying to spin this little story claiming that my father is some sort of sexual deviant, and Hermione is just the victim."

"I know! That is absolutely ridiculous!" Ginny said throwing her hands in the air.

"So, I have a little plan set up that will help keep Rita Skeeter's whore mouth shut, and give those two a little push."

Ginny bounced in excitement. If there was one thing she loved, mischievous plans were at the top of her list. "Well spill it already!" She huffed.

"A public engagement. And I don't mean the lame, eat a fancy meal and get down on one knee kind of deal." He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm talking about friends, family, dancing, and a healthy dose of romance."

"And the press will be crawling all over them!" Ginny squealed. She suddenly went quiet, her brow furrowing. "But how are we going to get those two cozy enough to look the part of a loving couple? Hermione didn't look exactly thrilled to see your father last night."

"Oh Honey, you haven't spent the past 24 hours with them." He smiled devilishly. "Dress Hermione up in sexy chic couture, him in something black and formfitting, and give them a reason to make physical contact. And, boom goes the dynamite, baby!" He said with a wink.

"Do they really have it that bad?"

"Oh yea." He beamed. "I was thinking that tonight Harry and you, myself and Tom, and maybe Severus..."

Ginny jumped up with her eyes wide. "No!" She yelled. Draco arched an eyebrow at her. Was there something he didn't know about? Ginny recovered quickly letting out a nervous laugh. "Tonight? Do we have enough time? Not to mention, don't you think it would feel a touch odd to have Snape there without a date?"

Draco readjusted his legs, placing his hands on his calves. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Only that I don't have a thing to wear!" She burst out. Draco didn't buy it, but knew well enough that she wouldn't crack without a lengthy interrogation. "Suuuurrreee." He responded rolling his eyes.

"Anyway." He continued standing up to stretch. "I already contacted Madam Malkin and told her to expect you both to be there this afternoon. She'll just charge everything to my account. I expect our little Hermione to look every bit of a classy temptress. Although I know that won't be hard." He said proudly.

Ginny jumped up and down with excitement. "You have my word!" Draco leaned in and gave her a kiss on each cheek. "Make momma proud." He whispered dramatically wiping away imaginary tears.

***

"So…" Draco said with a sly smile sitting across from his father in the large foyer of Malfoy Manor. "What do you think?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think the press is going to believe all this?" Draco had told him the plan, leaving the more intimate details out.

"Absolutely!" Draco gushed. "As long as you two are on your best behavior… to an extent… things will go great!"

" 'To an extent'? What are you playing at?" Lucius demanded looking affronted.

"Oh, nothing." He lied crossing his legs delicately in front of him.

Lucius looked his son over and sighed his defeat. "Fine, but what's with the Potter boy joining us?"

"I already told you. Tom and I are there to show off my support, as your son, to the arrangement. Harry and Ginny are two of Hermione's closest friends, one of them being 'the-boy-who-lived'. If someone like Harry is in on it, the press is going to find it a bit more difficult to find loop holes, silly!"

"Speaking of arrangements," Lucius began, leaning forward with his fingers touching in front of his chin. "Why was Miss Granger and I's announcement not in the paper? Certainly Tom knows something about it."

Draco laughed nervously. "I'll ask him later." He stood quickly, almost falling over the coffee table between them. "I need to go check on the girls. I'll leave the ring hunting to you." Draco beamed at his father before prancing out to the hall and apparating away.

Lucius watched Draco disappear with an eyebrow raised. It was going to be a long evening. He glanced over at the pictures plastered over the Daily Prophet. A twinge of guilt over took him over the argument that morning. It wasn't her fault. That became perfectly clear when he saw that the Lucius' in the pictures all wore the same disgruntled scowl. It wasn't entirely her fault. Hell, it wasn't either of their faults. Maybe an apology was in order.

He hauled himself out of the chair and grabbed his serpent cane taking a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm going out to get my son's best friend an engagement ring, and 'proposing' to her in a few hours." He said aloud with a shake of his head.

***

"I'm not coming out." Hermione hissed from behind a dressing room door. "If I didn't look like a bint last night, I surely do now."

Ginny tapped her foot impatiently. "C'mon Mione, you think any dress that is shorter than knee length is provocative."

Draco bustled through the store to the back dressing rooms where Ginny stood stewing. "She won't get out of the god damn dressing room!"

He knocked gently on the door. "If you do not come out here I'm coming in after you, bitch cakes!" He laughed as a grumble emitted from the other side of the door. "I mean it!"

The door creaked open slowly. Hermione stepped out gingerly, keeping her eyes on her feet. Draco and Ginny squealed in unison jumping up and down. "Oh my gods! Shut up!" Draco yelled grabbing her arm and shoving her towards the nearest mirror.

Hermione looked up reluctantly. She gasped when she finally took in her reflection. It was a simple little black dress, with flowing of the shoulders bell sleeves. The dress itself was very formfitting and clung to her hourglass figure perfectly, ending halfway up her thigh.

"I may, or may not, be questioning my sexuality right now." Draco said fanning himself. He swatted her bottom. "Woooooo! Momma's got some serious junk in her trunk!"

Hermione laughed and jumped back just in time for Ginny to rush over and throw her arms around the curly haired witch. "You are absolutely beautiful!" She gushed pulling away to look her over.

"Oh we're not even close to finished yet, honey!" Draco giggled placing a hand on his hip. Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco shoved her back into the dressing room to change. He lowered himself gently into an overstuffed chair and crossed his legs.

"We need to get her some sexy lingerie too!" Ginny beamed taking a seat next to him. Draco laughed swatting her arm. "I've taught you well."

"What the hell for?" Hermione snapped from the dressing room. It was odd enough that her best friend was dolling her up for his father, but lingerie?!

"I knew we'd have to have this talk someday." Draco sighed dramatically. "When two sexy people drink copious amounts of adult beverages they do a special hug..."

"Okay okay!" Hermione cut him off. "The question was rhetorical you slag!"

Draco and Ginny burst into a furious round of giggles as Hermione exited the dressing room and shot her friends a playful scowl.

***

Lucius looked at his watch impatiently. Draco told him that he and Hermione would be downstairs and ready in 30 minutes. It had already been 45 minutes, and the tall blond wizard was becoming more irritated by the minute.

Just as he was about to ascend the stairs to drag them down he heard a door creak open softly. He took a few steps back startled at the young witch coming down towards him. The skin tight dress and strappy heels set off her shapely body and legs. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders in soft curls emphasizing her bust line. She gently smiled down at him as she took his arm.

Draco had dressed Lucius more casual, but still elegant in black slacks and simple black button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing his strong forearms. Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from wandering over his left forearm, taking in the dull skull and serpent staring back at her.

"I can roll the sleeves down if you want." He said gently keeping his eyes staring straight ahead.

Hermione startled herself as she let her free hand gently glide over it. "It's really fine." Lucius turned his head and raised his eyebrows. "You forget that I see it on Draco almost every day. It doesn't bother me in the slightest." She smiled up at him.

He was stunned by her sincerity, letting a smile play at the corners of his mouth. "Well let's get going." He said watching Draco tap his foot impatiently.

They quickly made their way to the hallway and apparated in front of an upper class lounge. A large group of paparazzi and curious people surrounded them with cameras at the ready. The crowd broke out into gasps as Harry and Ginny apparated next to them a few moments later. Harry shook Lucius' hand with an odd smile as Ginny leaned forward to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Tom popped in as greetings were being exchanged and sauntered over to Draco to give him a quick peck on the lips.

After checking to make sure the whole party was present, Lucius lead the way into the lounge with Hermione's hand still gently holding his arm. Soft instrumental music greeted them as they were taken to a large circular table just off of the spacious dance floor. The lounge was dim and very cozy. A few paparazzi lurked around, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Hermione tensed upon seeing them, remembering the hell they had to endure just that morning at these persons' hands.

Lucius pulled out her chair and sat down gracefully beside her. He leaned his head down to her ear and whispered softly. "Don't worry about them. Try to relax." She took a deep breath trying to refocus her attention. His hand reached behind her to rub the small of her back comfortingly. A shiver ran down her spine feeling his large hand gently glide across her back.

Draco beamed at them. "I'm going to go order some drinks." He said standing up. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to mister?" She teased. He laughed and scurried off.

A waiter came by with drinks shortly after Draco's departure. Hermione turned towards Ginny, Lucius' hand still lingering on her back. They chatted easily, until their drinks were almost gone. Draco returned taking Hermione's hand and guiding her to the dance floor without a word. She looked at him curiously until she heard it.

"Standing in line to

See the show tonight

And there's a light on

Heavy glow"

She squealed in delight at the sound of one of her favorite Red Hot Chili Peppers' songs. Surprisingly, they were one of Draco's favorite muggle bands. They danced to it millions of times at the manor.

Draco led her out onto the floor putting a hand on her waist as the other took her hand. They did a fast modern waltz during the slower part, laughing and smiling like they weren't being watched. He dipped Hermione just as the tempo picked up.

"Skin that flick

She's such a little DJ

Get there quick

By street but not the freeway"

Hermione laughed loudly as Draco began to spin her wildly away from him then back into his chest. They moved in a blur full of wild spins and fast footwork.

Lucius watched in awe as he noticed his son spinning the beautiful witch in his direction. Draco placed Hermione's hand into his father's as the tempo slowed again.

"Standing in line to

See the show tonight

And there's a light on

Heavy glow"

Hermione smiled shyly, placing her right hand on Lucius' toned shoulder, while he took her left hand in his large smooth hands, following the movements he had seen her and Draco do earlier. They kept some distance between them as they moved in time with the music.

Hermione was startled slightly when he performed the same dip right as the music picked up again.

"Kiss that dyke

I know you want to hold one

Not on strike

But I'm about to bowl one"

A smirk crossed his face as he spun her out from him quickly, and brought her back roughly with her back against his chest. She looked up at him with a beaming smile followed by a loud happy laugh that warmed him to his core. He couldn't believe that the girl that clumsily knocked into just about everything in his home was actually the woman in front of him with her hair and bell sleeves gracefully billowing around her with every spin.

Harry and Ginny had joined everyone on the dance floor, keeping to a much milder dance routine. Ginny's watched them from the corner of her eye as the music tempo slowed one last time. The space that had been between them before had closed so that their fronts were touching gently as they moved.

"You look stunning, Miss Granger." He breathed into her ear. Her body buzzed at his close proximity.

"By the way I tried to say

I'd be there waiting for…"

He dipped her down with his nose brushing hers. Their eyes locked, each trying to figure out what their next move should be. Lucius sighed and brought her back up on her feet, still holding onto her waist. "Thank you." She whispered rising up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes moved to hers in subtle shock. He gently pushed a curl behind her ear, trailing his fingers down her jaw line, and resting them right under her chin, gently tipping her head back. Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in…

**Author's Note:**

**Please don't kill me! This night out is very important, so I wanted to put in as much detail as possible. Of course, that made the scene ridiculously long, so I decided to break it up into 2 chapters. I really hope you enjoyed this update!**

**I have already started writing the second half to this scene and should have it up in the next 24-48 hours. I promise not to leave you hanging long!**

**Thank you so very much for all the alerts blowing up my inbox, as well as the reviews! I think there are a couple reviews I haven't responded to yet, and I am so sorry about that! Tomorrow morning I will remedy the situation. You all are wonderful, as always!**


	5. It was a Very Good Year

He gently pushed a curl behind her ear, trailing his fingers down her jaw line, and resting them right under her chin, gently tipping her head back. Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to gently brush his lips against her cheek. "You're welcome." Lucius said softly searching her eyes before pulling away awkwardly.

Ginny inched over to Draco. "I'm going to slap your father for that." She mumbled under her breath. "Oh the night is still young, Honey." He giggled before running off to the bar.

"We need 6 shot glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey, please." He said to the barmaid with a smile. "Coming right up!" She beamed up at him.

A generic pop song filtered through the speakers as the party made its way back to the table. They took their seats as a waiter appeared with Draco's requested glasses and liquor.

"Thank you, love." He said filling each glass and passing them around. Lucius raised his eyebrows as the young blond wizard stood with his glass in hand.

"I'd like to make a toast to friends!" He smiled brightly raising his glass. "To friends!" The group echoed throwing back the amber liquid. Hermione and Lucius laughed as their table mates grimaced at the bitter taste.

Ginny shuddered and laughed along before standing up to pour more shots. "To tolerating this disgusting liquid to appease my sailor of a best friend!" Everyone raised their glasses laughing before downing their shots; another wave of screwed up faces gracing the circle.

Hermione leaned into Lucius, laughing so hard she was almost crying. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer with a chuckle. Ginny and Draco exchanged excited smiles nearly bouncing out of their seats at the couple's display. The paparazzi clicked away, capturing the moment.

"I am so done!" Draco giggled. "Oh my gods, this is disgusting!" He pushed the bottle away with a dramatic shiver.

"I second that." Ginny said making a face. Harry grumbled in agreement.

"Oh, you guys are no fun." Hermione shook her head smiling. Lucius glanced over at the young witch with a grin. Her carefree happiness was contagious. His arm tightened around her waist subconsciously. Hermione nestled closer into his side with a content sigh, surprising herself. Never had she felt as safe as she did in that moment cuddled into Lucius' side. Maybe this ministry appointed marriage wouldn't be that bad.

The familiar tune of "It was a Very Good Year" by Frank Sinatra filled the lounge. Lucius stood up taking Hermione's hand. "May I have this dance?" He purred. She smiled as he led her to the dance floor, pulling her close and moving gracefully about the floor.

"When I was seventeen, it was a very good year. It was a very good year for small town girls and soft summer nights." Lucius' rich baritone voice sung along in her ear.

She pulled back in surprise. "You listen to muggle music?" He smirked. "Only by those with true musical talent." She smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry about this morning." He began twirling them around the dance floor. "It was very inappropriate and not entirely your fault."

"Don't worry about it." She whispered against his shoulder. "We were both a little out of line."

Lucius spun her elegantly as a short instrumental played. "I don't think I've ever thanked you properly for everything you've done for Draco... and me." He said bringing her back into him gently. "You were the only Healer in St Mungo's who treated Narcissa like a person."

He paused briefly. "She spoke so fondly of you every time Draco and I came to visit. When her final days came you were the one that sat with her, helped her dress and charm her appearance to make her feel more like herself, and even redecorated her room to make it feel like home."

"You don't need to thank me." She whispered leaning back to look at him. "It was an honor, Mr. Malfoy."

"Lucius." He corrected her with a smile. "Even after she passed you were so good to us." He continued, moving a hand to brush another rogue curl from her face. "The media was brutal, but you still came by almost every day to check in on us, and even fought back when the tabloids got wind of Draco's coming out. I'm forever in your debt."

"But now the days grow short, I'm in the autumn of the year

And now I think of my life as vintage wine from fine old kegs" Sinatra crooned.

Hermione leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "It was well worth it." She whispered pulling back to lightly brush her nose to his.

Lucius was so moved by her words, he didn't even register his face moving in and his lips pressing gently to hers. Her arms moved up to encircle his neck, slowly moving her lips against his. Hermione could hear the blood pulsing in her ears as his arms pulled her tighter against his hard body. Camera flashes flooded the dance floor.

"Marry me." He whispered against her lips. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled against his mouth. He pulled back, and took a small black velvet box from his pocket.

Ginny and Draco squealed in unison as Lucius got down on bended knee. "Miss Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Oh my gods, yes!" Draco shrieked jumping up and down with tears streaming down his cheeks. Everyone turned to the excited blond wizard with confusion. "Sorry." He mumbled turning red. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs with a chuckle.

Hermione let out a soft laugh and looked back down to the handsome wizard before her. "Of course." She breathed. Lucius slid the delicate platinum ring on her finger. A large emerald gleamed in the center of it with small twinkling diamonds accenting the sides of the setting. It sparkled brightly under the near constant flashes from the paparazzi.

"It was a mess of good years…" They song faded to an end.

Lucius stood and pulled the young beaming witch into a tight hug, giving her a gentle lingering kiss. Draco scooped Hermione up the moment the couple parted, swinging her around with a loud high pitched laugh.

"Okay okay!" Ginny giggled pulling Hermione out of his grasp. "This calls for a drink!"

Lucius grabbed Hermione's hand with a boyish grin and shoved his way through the crowd towards the bar. He felt like a young man completely smitten with the girl holding his hand, momentarily forgetting his typical regal persona. She followed him in a fit of giggles with her hair flowing out behind her.

"To my beautiful fiancé!" He began loudly as shots were distributed about the entire crowd. "For continuously amazing me with your generosity and love." He looked down gazing into her eyes. "I hope I can make you as happy as you have made me these past couple of years. Tonight, I am the luckiest man alive."

She tilted her head up receiving a quick tender kiss. The crowd broke out into cheers before everyone threw back their shots in unison.

"Really?" Hermione laughed at Draco as he stumbled into a wall almost taking her down with him. "Someone can't hold their liquor." She teased as he made a half hearted attempt to swat at her.

"Just let me die here!" He wailed dramatically.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't get up I will kick you all the way up the stairs." She said trying to make herself sound stern, but failing miserably.

"Go away." He wept. Hermione shook her head and helped him back to his feet. She swayed into a wall trying to move under his weight.

"I've got it." Lucius drawled from behind her. He picked up his drunken son with ease and placed him on the couch. Hermione followed behind and began to pull off Draco's shoes as was settled on the couch.

Lucius stood back in awe as the small witch moved about gently removing the young wizard's shirt and socks before using her wand to summon a pillow and blankets. Once she was satisfied with Draco's sleeping situation, she leaned down and brushed the hair out of his face tenderly. A gentle snore rose from his chest as she stepped away shaking her head with a smile.

"You are much too kind." Lucius whispered. "He would do the same for me." She replied turning back to him, biting her lower lip nervously at his intense gaze. The sudden pain in her toes from the heels hit her and she groaned plopping down into the nearest chair.

"I won't mind if you want to stay in here with Draco tonight." He said softly. She pried the offending shoes from her feet and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, but you were right. Sleeping in the same room as my future husband's son is a bit odd, let alone wearing his…" She trailed off running her hands through her hair in irritation. "He didn't bring a bag from my house did he?" She asked Lucius absently rubbing her feet.

"I don't believe so."

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath. Lucius chuckled and took her hand. "I'll lend you something for the night. Are you sure you don't want to stay down here tonight?"

A loud snore ripped through Draco's chest. "There's no way I'd get any sleeping down in here." She laughed softly.

"You could always stay in the guest bedroom by Draco's room. I'd offer my room, but I'm fairly certain not much sleeping would be done." Hermione arched an eyebrow, intrigued by his last statement.

"I toss and turn quite frequently. I doubt you would be able to sleep through that." He countered quickly.

"Nice save." She smirked walking past him on the way to the stairs. A tingling warmth trickled down to the bottom of her belly as he gave her a sly smile. "I'll be up in a moment with some sleeping attire." He said watching her ascend the stair case.

He let out a deep sigh as she faded from his sight. He loosened his belt a notch and quickly readjusted his nearly painful erection. Taking a deep breath, he made his way up to his suite. He grabbed a pair of gray silk bottoms with a matching button up shirt before making his way to the guest room.

"Damn you all to hell Draco." She mumbled under her breath as Lucius entered the room. Her arms were bent back in an odd position as she tried to undo the row of tiny silver buttons going up her back.

"Aren't you a witch?" He smirked. "You have a wand my dear."

She rolled her eyes. "I've already tried that, smart ass." He let out a deep belly laugh. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

She shot him a dirty look, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Not recently."

"Turn around, you irritating little harpy." She scrunched up her nose at him and turned around. Lucius couldn't remember the last time he smiled and laughed so much. His fingers nimbly unfastened her buttons dragging them down the soft skin of her back along the way.

"Thank you for tonight. It was really lovely." She said quietly. "The toast was beautiful as well. You are a fabulous actor."

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly undoing the last button right above the swell of her bottom. She turned around still clutching the dress to her front. "For a moment I thought the toast was, you know, genuine." He raised his eyebrows. "I actually feel somewhat upset it wasn't. Either way it was beautiful."

He swiftly moved forward and captured her lips with his. She placed her hands over his broad chest, pressing her body flush to his. She sucked in a deep breath as she felt the hard bulge in his slacks rub against her. "I meant every word of it." He moaned into her mouth. Her tongue gently slipped into his mouth as her dress began to slide from her form. He was losing himself in the taste of her mouth, her tongue softly dancing with his as his hands moved to grip her firm cheeks. Her body shivered against him.

Her fingers moved slowly down his body settling on his belt buckle when his hands darted to hers pushing them away. "Not tonight." He whispered against her lips. Hermione was silent, tears of rejection threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. Lucius rubbed his thumb under her eye and kissed the tip of her nose. "If I didn't have a conscience I would take you right now, but we've both had a bit to drink." He paused looking into her eyes. "I don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning with regrets."

He gave her one last swift peck on the lips before making his way to the door. If he didn't get out of there quick, there would be no going back. "Good night, Hermione." He whispered.

"Good night, Lucius."

**Author's Note:**

**Lucius is quite the gentleman, although, even I am a bit despondent about the end of this chapter. His character has pretty much taken over the role of writing his own scenes. This was so much fun to write! And I am beyond relieved that I'll actually have this posted on time!**

**I'd like to give a BIG thanks to K8-Amelia for prompting me to write a bit of the back-story as to how Draco and Hermione became such good friends. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I am working on a couple other fics this week, but should definitely be able to update this story within a week or sooner. Thank you guys so much for your alerts and reviews! Waking up to 25 alerts this morning was pretty awesome!**

**Let me know what you think of the latest installment. **


	6. Fashion Fatality

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own anything Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from writing this. No copyright infringement intended.**_

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is a bit heavy, but I promise chapter seven will be a fun and fluffy one! This story is rated M for sexual content. We are coming up on the spicy portions of it, fair warning.**

**I'd also like to address some reviews and PMs I've been receiving telling me how OOC Draco is (no way!) and how they do not approve of it. Of course this story is not going to be everyone's cup of tea. If you are offended or upset by my fabulous Draco all I can say, in the words of the great Dr Frankenfurter is, "I didn't make him for you!"**

**That being said, I encourage reviews critiquing my work, but if the only thing you can offer up is how OOC a character, I will find you, and I will stab you in the eye with a really hot French fry. **

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews and alerts! I get so giddy whenever I post a new chapter and my inbox blows up! You guys really keep my muse well fed, and I am beyond grateful to you all! I will continue to personally respond to all reviews. I absolutely adore talking to you all!**

* * *

Hermione sat up with a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. The morning sun filtering in through the curtains illuminated the large ring on her left hand, causing her to jump. Memories of the night before flooded her mind; the dancing, the kiss, the toast, the half-naked make out session. She frowned remembering how Lucius had stopped her from trying to remove his clothing. Although he had said that he didn't want her to wake up with regrets, she couldn't help but wonder if he was more worried that he would regret letting things go any further.

It was only 6 in the morning, but there was no use in trying to fall back asleep. Her mind was already in overdrive. She rolled the silky gray pants Lucius had lent her around her hips in a poor attempt to keep the bottoms from dragging the floor, crept down stairs as quiet as possible, and tip toed past the den where Draco still lay passed out in a deep sleep. He was going to have a horrible hangover when he finally woke up.

The house elves already had coffee made when she finally made her way into the kitchen. "Thank you so much Tilly." Hermione smiled. "No need to thank Tilly, Miss." She gave Hermione a half smile and wandered off. The curly haired witch shook her head with a smile and took a sip of coffee. The Daily Prophet had already been delivered, and just like the day before, Lucius and Hermione had made the front page. She scooped up the paper and made her way to the small cozy library on the second floor.

She plopped down in her favorite oversized arm chair, setting her coffee on the side table, and pulling her legs up to her chest as she set the paper on her knees. A beautiful moving photo of their first kiss graced the front alongside the photo of Lucius on bended knee. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she spotted his lips whispering 'marry me' against hers in the first photo.

Lucius walked by the door of the library, smiling as he caught the young witch beaming at the paper balanced precariously on her knees. Seeing her practically swimming in his gray sleepwear with her hair a mess falling into her eyes made him deeply regret sending himself away from her the night before. The thought of stripping the silk garments from her frame, tangling his fingers in her unruly hair, and bending her over the many pieces of furniture scattered about the room buried deep inside of her made his pressed pants seem all too uncomfortable.

"You okay?" A pair of rich brown eyes full of worry met his. "You look kind of out of it."

"Just lost in thought." He smirked sauntering over to look at the paper in front of her. "I must say, the vultures took some beautiful photos of the event. Although, I'm quite sure any picture you are in would be stunning regardless."

Hermione's breath caught as he leaned in and pressed a soft lingering kiss on her lips. The blond wizard seemed a bit caught off guard by his own actions, but quickly recovered clearing his throat. "How does the article read?" He asked leaning against the desk across from her, his white button up shirt straining against the hard planes of his chest. She wondered how much he liked that shirt as the urge to rip it from his body bubbled up to the surface. He arched an eyebrow waiting for her to answer.

The flustered witch took a deep breath and composed herself. "Really well surprisingly, the only thing Rita Skeeter embellished on was your toast. She twisted it to make it sound like we had been having an illicit affair for years, but I'm not terribly worried about that."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" He asked softly.

Hermione shrugged taking a sip of her coffee. "It's much better than people thinking I've started moonlighting as a high priced escort." She laughed.

Lucius smirked. "Anyway, I'll be in and out of meetings all day so I probably won't be around much today."

"That's fine." She smiled looking back over the paper. "I'll probably be leaving in a bit to go back to my flat. I just want to check on Draco and leave a few potions near him before I go. I'm sure I have a mountain of paperwork to go over to prepare for work tomorrow."

"When should I expect you back home?"

"I should be home all day." She said still reading over the Prophet.

"I meant HOME not your flat." He said sternly raising his eyebrows.

Hermione sighed. Was it really going to be one of those mornings again? "For the time being, my flat is still my home."

"What? Do you plan on marrying me and living elsewhere?" He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Stop being ridiculous." She snapped placing the paper next to her in the chair. "You know I'm not going to live somewhere else once we're married."

"Ridiculous?" He growled. "I'd mind your tongue and remember to whom you are speaking."

She stood up looking at him defiantly. "I'm trying to be civil, but apparently you have no desire to give me the same courtesy. I'm going to be your wife for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes you will, and as my wife you will respect my wishes. I won't tolerate your blatant disregard of my authority." He hissed rounding on her. "Know your place as a woman, lest I put you there."

"I'm not scared of you Mr. Malfoy." She said staring daggers at him.

"Lucius." He snapped.

"No." She countered. "Lucius is the loving, strong, brilliant man I enthusiastically agreed to marry last night. Mr. Malfoy is the cold, callous, tyrant standing in front of me." She looked him up and down, anger overtaking her delicate features.

"Hermione please wait." He choked out at her retreating figure. She glanced back with tears in her eyes and stormed away. The floo activated in the next room and she was gone.

Lucius sent the coffee table flying across the room in one swift kick, causing it to splinter against the opposite wall, before sliding down into the nearest chair and putting his face in his hands.

* * *

Hermione sat in the middle of her bed with several case studies spread out around her. She was doing some experimental trials on 6 patients and gave strict orders that the medi-witches and other healers were to write up detailed reviews for her every shift. Each case was extremely perplexing. It was very similar to muggle cancer, but because it was a magical malady it didn't react to muggle forms of treatment like radiation therapy or chemotherapy.

She was relieved that the trial had managed to slow the growth of infected cells to an almost complete halt. The relief faded as she realized that this method may not give as much time as she was hoping to get. The last few trials had completely bombed, but she was confident they were getting closer to an answer.

Her mind drifted as she gathered and reorganized the papers around her. The image of Lucius' fierce face came to the surface. She blinked away the image continuing her mundane task. His pleading voice and the forlorn expression in his eyes flitted back into her mind. He was hurt. Guilt began to overwhelm her for leaving him in such a state. His biting comment flooded over her and she was immediately brought to tears. She wasn't sure just how much she could take of the mercurial wizard.

She leaned back in her bed with a groan, shutting her eyes when the floo activated downstairs. "Mione?" Ginny's gentle voice rang out.

"Upstairs." Hermione answered loudly.

Ginny quickly made her way up to her friend's room and plopped down on the edge of the bed. "Draco just stopped by Grimmauld place." She said gently. "He was in hysterics."

Hermione jolted up in bed. "What's wrong? Is he okay? Is Lucius okay?"

"Draco is fine. His father holed himself up in his room after all of his meetings were taken care of." She paused taking a deep breath. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "He said some pretty shitty things if that's what you're asking."

"Draco said his study was a mess of wood and splinters when he went in there."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. Had he hurt himself? Did someone come after him? She shot up out of the bed, smoothing down her knee length floaty skirt, and raced over to her closet to grab a pair of flats.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

"I need to go check on Lucius." She said over her shoulder taking the steps two at a time down to the sitting room. Before Ginny could even open her mouth the curly haired witch was gone.

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione yelled out as she stepped into the foyer. "Lucius!"

No one answered. She made a mad dash up the three flights of stairs to the master suite. "Lucius?" She called knocking on the door. The faint clinking of ice in a glass could be heard from the other side of the door. She tugged on the door handle to find it locked. She began to panic.

"Lucius? Are you okay? Please say something!" She yelled pounding on the door. A faint clicking noise caught her attention as the door was unlocked.

She burst through the door, her eyes darting around the room. The suite itself was almost bigger than the whole bottom floor of her flat. It was fairly bright with the vast amount of candles lit in the intricate chandelier situated in the middle of the room. An enormous 4 poster bed sat to one side with an elegant dark wood night stand with silver trim flanking each side. The walls were covered in a multitude of interesting tapestries. On the opposite side it looked like another study. Books lined the walls around a grand polished desk. Hermione smirked as she noticed the abundance of green and silver throughout the room.

"Can I help you, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked stiffly standing in the doorway to what she assumed to be his bathroom. His attire was still prim and pressed, but his eyes looked tired as they stared back at her.

"Hermione." She corrected him raising an eyebrow. His eyes gazed down to her hand where the ring he placed on her the night before still sat glistening in the candle light.

"You're still wearing it?" He asked walking over to his desk to retrieve his tumbler of brandy.

"Why wouldn't I?"

He took a sip of brandy and arched an eyebrow. "I thought you would have changed your mind after this morning."

"Do you really think so little of me?" Hermione whispered taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze. "Just because we got into a fight doesn't mean I stopped caring about you, or that I changed my mind about us." She paused to look up into his eyes. "Have you changed yours?"

Lucius looked down at the curly haired witch in astonishment. "Of course not." He answered quickly. "But after what happened…"

She put a finger to his lips and smiled. "We'll talk about it later. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She rose up on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't." She said softly.

Lucius pulled away "Thank you." He breathed leaning in to capture her lips in his. Hermione sighed into his mouth as her hands moved up his neck and into his hair deepening this kiss. His tongue slipped between her lips while his hands caressed her sides. A shiver ran down her spine at the contact, her body already buzzing with need. In her 21 years she'd never had a kiss overwhelm her like his did.

His hands were gentle as they skimmed over the swell of her bottom. Her breath hitched when he gave her cheeks a gentle squeeze and pulled her flush against him. A groan escaped his lips as she rubbed her body over his arousal. Hermione gently moved her hands from his hair, sliding them down his neck, and onto the collar of his shirt. She smiled against his lips as his body shuddered against hers. Having control over the powerful blond wizard tangled around her was heady.

Her fingers began to gently unbutton his shirt her lips never leaving his. His kisses became feverish as her hands made the slow torturous descent down his chest. She giggled when he growled, shoving her hands out of the way and making quick work of the rest of the offending buttons. His shirt fell to the floor exposing his pale muscular chest. She pulled away to take in the shirtless Adonis in front of her. He gave a smug smile as her hands caressed every inch of his exposed flesh, her breathing becoming rapid. He cupped her face bringing her back in for a passionate kiss.

His fingers ghosted over her neck and trailed over her full breast. She moaned into his mouth as he gently pinched a pebbled nipple through her shirt. The need to feel her naked flesh against his became dire as he ripped the front of her shirt open, buttons scattering across the floor. His lips fell back onto hers feverishly as he threw the shredded garment over his shoulder. His hand kneaded her soft flesh over her bra groaning when her hand slipped between them to rub over his covered erection.

He playfully tossed her onto the bed with a smirk, his platinum locks falling into his face. Hermione could feel a slow warmth building in her lower belly making her desperate for his touch. He crawled between her legs, his fingers gliding over the top of her thighs rucking up her skirt. His body hovered over hers. Their eyes met and a zap of electricity surged through the air around them. In that moment something happened that neither one of were completely aware of.

His leaned forward, nipping at the sensitive skin under her ear, and grinding his hips into hers. "Lucius." She whispered his name like a prayer as she pushed her hips up to let his struggling erection rub deliciously over her thinly veiled core.

"I need you, now." He husked moving his hand to his belt as his lips crashed against hers. His hands moved frantically over the buttons of his slacks, desperate to feel her underneath him.

The door flew open and a high pitch scream filled the room. Draco threw a hand to his forehead dramatically sliding down the door frame. Lucius stood up fixing his slacks and staring daggers at the young wizard on the floor. Hermione pulled down her skirt as she sat up with her legs crossed.

"Do you not know how to knock?!" Lucius hissed.

Draco stood back up fanning himself. "Well, I didn't expect to find you both bumping uglies and…. OH MY GODS!" He wailed stooping down next to the ripped blouse on the floor. "This is Prada! You monster!" The young wizard snatched the fabric off of the floor and glared at the couple. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He snapped sashaying out of the room in a huff.

Hermione laughed and slid off the bed. Lucius retrieved his white button up shirt from the floor and placed it over the young witch's shoulders. "Well that was awkward." She giggled turning to give her wizard a quick peck on the lips. "I guess that's my cue to get back to the flat and finish dealing with the mountains of case studies by my bed."

"'You could always stay." He replied with a mischievous smile. She shook her head and ran her hands through his tousled blond hair before walking to the fireplace and flooing back to her flat.


	7. What is Love?

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**I do not own anything Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from writing this story. No copyright infringement intended.**_

**Author's Note:**  
**Here is the fun fluffy chapter! I hope you enjoy! My birthday is Sunday so I'm going to try to get Chapter 8 out as a birthday gift to all of you guys! Of course the first portion of Chapter 8 will involve our favorite fabulous wizard and his planning skills, but will also incorporate a bit of a plot twist. My drama llama is getting hungry ;-)**

**Thank you guys for all the support, reviews, alerts, etc! I will continue to personally reply to all reviews that aren't guest accounts (only because it doesn't give me the option to do so *sad face*). Talking to you guys is absolutely amazing. As a matter of fact, two reviewers have actually given my some awe-inspiring ideas that I will be working into the plot!**

**Enjoy, and I hope to hear from you soon! =)**

* * *

Monday morning arrived and Hermione was happy to be able to go back to a place of normalcy for a bit. Her relaxing 3 day weekend turned into a total cluster fuck. In those 3 days she became engaged to her best friend's father, one of the wealthiest pure blood wizards alive, was the main target for multiple gossip magazines, and seemed to attract more stares in public now than what she did right after the war. But perhaps the most troubling thing was realizing that she was already falling hard for the powerful blond wizard. She knew that those feelings would be what made their arranged marriage actually feel like a proper one, but the fear of his possible rejection made things very difficult.

Hermione took a deep breath as she walked through the doors of St Mungo's in her black pencil skirt and royal blue satin blouse. She slipped into her white healer robes and made her way to the nurses' station to say hi to Ginny and the other medi-witches before she started her shift.

"Good morning!" She smiled at the medi-witches. "Morning, Dr Granger!" They said in unison.

Ginny spun around in her chair holding several thick folders with a smile. "It looks like all the patients on your newest trial are still doing well! It looks like we've gotten the disease to cease for the time being."

"Wonderful!" Hermione said excitedly. "This should buy us more time. Has Professor Slughorn been by yet? I would like to get a jump start on adjusting the tonics for the trial."

"He stopped by earlier and left a few things down in the lab for you. He has to travel but said he would be by on Friday to give you a hand." A short blond medi-witch named Drea interjected.

"Thank you, Drea." Hermione smiled and took the folders from Ginny, flipping through the test results on the first patient.

"So is it true?" Another medi-witch whispered. Hermione took a deep breath. She knew that people would ask about her and Lucius' engagement. "Are you really marrying Lucius Malfoy?"

"That I am." She replied still flipping through the paperwork in her hands.

"Well let us see the ring then!" Drea said bouncing up and down. Hermione rolled her eyes with a soft laugh and presented her left hand. Drea let out a whistle. "Now that's a rock!"

"And in Slytherin colors no less." Ginny laughed. The other medi-witches gathered around in awe to stare at the ring. "Should we start calling you Dr Malfoy?" Ginny teased.

"I'll probably keep my maiden name." Hermione said gathering all the folders. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. I need to get this paperwork sorted before rounds."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Hermione made the long journey to her office. Whispers followed her as she went and the ring on her finger seemed to grow heavy as eyes followed her every move. It was silly for her to think that things would still be the same at the hospital after her engagement.

She took out her wand and unlocked her office door. The framed picture of her, Harry, and Ron during their Hogwarts days looked back smiling at her from the top of her desk. She sighed. Those were the days when everything made sense. She flopped into her chair and started thumbing through patient test results when a soft knock caught her attention.

"Come in."

Ginny entered the room with a red and gold wrapped gift in her hands smiling. "I forgot to give you your engagement gift."

"Do people really do that?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think so." The red head giggled. She shoved the gift into Hermione's hand and stepped back beaming at her.

Hermione gasped as a framed animated photo of her and Lucius' first kiss peeked out from its wrapping. It was beautiful. The young healer jumped up and brought her friend into a tight hug.

"I love it!" She released Ginny and put the photo on the other side of her desk, watching as it continuously replayed the moment Lucius' lips whispered his proposal against her own. Her heart skipped a beat. She was in love, there was no doubt.

"I'm so glad you like it. Draco was able to snag an original copy from one of the editors of the Daily Prophet." Ginny gave the curly haired witch a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I need to get back to work."

"Thank you again. It is absolutely perfect." Hermione gushed as Ginny made her way out of the office. The young healer tore her eyes away from the new photo and continued to sort through the mountain of paperwork in front of her.

* * *

The day flew by with very few complications. All of her trial patients seemed to be fairing well and the handful of appointments she had with her regular patients went off without a hitch. The only thing driving her mad was her attempts to reformulate the trial tonics down in the hospital's potions lab. Slughorn wasn't much help in physically helping her brew, but at least he was a knowledgeable person to bounce ideas off of. Severus Snape would have been the best wizard for the job, but was currently tied up in helping the ministry with training aurors in regards to dark magic. With all the chaos lately she was actually relieved he wasn't around. Dealing with the media was enough of a headache without throwing in the surly professor and his issues.

She had become so frustrated she could barely see straight and decided to call it a day down in the lab. Her shift had ended an hour ago, but she was so wrapped up in tweaking the tonics that she hadn't noticed. She was surprised to see Ginny still bustling around the Ward when she returned.

"What are you still doing here, Madame Potter?" She smiled grabbing the clipboards from the red head.

"I wanted to do rounds on the trial patients again before I left. I only have Mr. Pimpton left."

"I'll check in on him." Hermione said squeezing Ginny's arm affectionately. "Go home. I don't need a howler from Harry."

Ginny laughed. "Okay, well I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Hermione waved then strode over to the nurse's station and dropped off the handful of clipboards that didn't pertain to Mr. Pimpton. He was her favorite patient. No matter what the day threw at her, she always looked forward to seeing him at the end of her shift.

She knocked softly on his door and beamed as she heard his raspy voice call out, "Is that my favorite gal?"

She walked in and laughed. "You flatter me, Mr. Pimpton."

He gave her a bright toothy smile, barely visible under his large gray push broom moustache. His ice blue eyes sparkled and his laugh lines grew deeper as his face lit up. The man was approaching his 95th birthday, but still held the boyish charm from his youth. His case was the worst out of several other patients suffering with the same mysterious disease, but he always wore a smile regardless of his condition.

"My dear, please call me Rudy." He sat up trying to adjust the pillows beneath him. Hermione moved to his side and helped him reposition himself.

"Well, how are you feeling Rudy?" She asked looking at the monitors at his bedside and jotting down some numbers.

"I can't remember the last time I felt so good!" He gushed. "You and that dark haired fellow are miracle workers."

"You and that flattery again." She laughed reaching out to rub his arm. The older wizard caught sight of the large emerald weighing down her ring finger and smiled.

"That is quite the ring you have there, Doctor. I'm surprised it took this long for someone to sweep you off your feet!" He chuckled. "Who's the lucky lad?"

"You haven't read the paper yet?" She asked noticing the stack of Daily Prophets on his side table.

Rudy wrinkled his nose and glared at the papers. "Bah, that paper has turned into nothing but complete poppycock." He grouched. "Was your announcement in there? Did those asshats at the ministry force you into this?"

Hermione giggled. "Why Rudy, what a potty mouth you have this evening." She pulled the recent Daily Prophet out and handed it to him.

His eyes grew wide, then squinted, before going wide one final time. "Is that Mr. Lucius Malfoy?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes it is." She said watching her favorite picture in motion.

"It's beautiful my dear." He whispered grabbing her hand. "You both look so happy; I'm relieved that the ministry didn't interfere by forcing a marriage on you."

"You're the first person that hasn't looked at me like I had two heads since the news broke." She said letting him guide her into the chair next to him.

"We can't help who we love. Anyone with half a brain could look at this picture and see the love radiating from you both."

She looked at the photo again and smiled. It was beautiful, and maybe, just maybe, she really was in love with him. Mr. Pimpton could read most people like a book, and she valued his insight more than anyone else, including her family and close friends.

"Is he treating you well?"

"Very well." She replied still looking down at the paper. "I just never thought in a million years that he would be the man I fell in love with and married." Hermione was taken aback by her confession to the kind old wizard next to her.

Rudy held out his arms and beckoned her closer. She leaned into his embrace and sighed. "I won't keep you any longer my dear. Just know that I am ecstatic for you, and let your wizard know he is a very lucky man."

"I know I am."

Hermione startled as she took in the sight of the handsome blond wizard in the doorway. "I don't know how I got so lucky to have this beautiful witch by my side." He sauntered in and put an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

Rudy beamed at the couple. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." He held out his hand to Lucius.

"Please call me Lucius." He replied reaching out to shake the older wizard's hand. "You must be charming devilish man who has kept such a good watch on my love in my absence."

Rudy chuckled. "I try." He turned to look at Hermione and winked. "I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Granger. It looks like your handsome lad is ready to go home."

Lucius smiled. He was really enjoying the man's company. He bowed his head. "I'll return her safely first thing in the morning, sir." Rudy waved them out the door with a mischievous grin.

"I hope you don't find me rude for stopping by. I just wanted to see you." He said as they went into her office. A blush came over her face as she turned to look at him.

"I'm glad you stopped by." She admitted shyly.

Lucius smiled. He was still awestruck by the conversation her and Rudy were having before he made himself know. Hearing her tell someone she was in love with him made him swell with pride.

He looked around the office, spotting the picture of them on her desk. "This is my favorite picture of us." He mused.

"Mine too." Hermione said grabbing her cloak from the back of her chair.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked following her out of the office.

The curly haired witch laughed. "No, I typically don't. I spent a good chunk of the day in the lab and lost track of time."

"Draco figured as much and wanted me to invite you to a late dinner at the Manor."

She locked the door and turned to give the handsome wizard a bright smile. "I'd love to."

"Shall we then?" He offered his arm. She wrapped her hand around his well muscled bicep and blushed.

The stares and whispers followed the couple as they walked through the Ward. If it bothered Lucius, he didn't show it. They apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor with a pop.

Draco ran to them and scooped Hermione up in a tight hug. "What's gotten into you?" She gasped trying to push the eager wizard away with a laugh.

"Oh Honey, can't I just be happy to see you?" He said releasing her with a grin. "Although, I'm still pissed about that blouse." He cut his eyes at his father and crossed his arms.

Hermione blushed at the memory of Lucius' strong hands ripping the shirt from her body. "I'm pissed you interrupted." She mumbled.

Lucius put his arm around her and kissed the side of her neck. "As am I." He breathed in her ear. Draco wrinkled his nose and made a gagging noise.

"Dinner is getting cold." The younger wizard said with a pout before turning gracefully on his heel and walking into the dining room.

"You know," Lucius began gently nuzzling her neck. "We could just slip away and finish what we started last night." He purred.

His soft blond hair tickled her cheek as he spoke, his hands becoming more bold as they sought out the swell of her breast. If someone had told her a few weeks ago that her best friend's father, the notorious Lucius Malfoy, would be tangled around her as he was now, she would have hexed them on the spot. No one had ever inspired these feelings of simultaneous love and lust before him. It may have been a ministry arrangement, but it felt right, as if it were meant to happen.

"Draco is going to have a fit if we're not in there soon." She breathed as he began to place hot open mouthed kisses on her neck. "Do we have to?" He whined playfully. She giggled and turned to face him. He stuck out his bottom lip comically with his eyes drooping.

"Lucius Malfoy, are you giving me a boo-boo lip?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled at the adorable blond wizard. His playfulness had completely caught her off guard.

"No." He pouted trying to fight back the smile threatening the corners of his mouth. Hermione shook her head before lifting onto the balls of her feet and nipped at his protruding lip.

He swept her up in his arms and gave her a long passionate kiss. He couldn't remember a time he felt so young and… in love. That was exactly what he was feeling. Had this been building for awhile? Was there always something there? The older wizard never imagined he would love again, but here he was with the young witch he would have never even entertained the idea of being with intimately or otherwise.

"For the love of Merlin's gray beard babies!" Draco yelled tossing his arms in the air as he reentered the room. "Do I need to get you two muzzles?!"

Hermione let out a loud laugh still clinging to Lucius. "This was your idea. Now you must live with the consequences."

Draco placed his hands on his hips and glared at the couple. "Okay okay, I'm coming." Hermione said rolling her eyes and peeling herself away from her wizard.

Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her into the dining room. The large in the center of the room was dominated by magazines and binders full of pictures of wedding dresses, flower arrangements, honeymoon excursions, and a myriad of other wedding related things.

"So, let's get started!" The young wizard giggled clapping his hands and bouncing gracefully on the balls of his feet.


	8. Well that Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry for the delay! I know I was supposed to have a new chapter out over a week ago, but I totally slacked off the past week between my birthday and then Mayhem Fest (Metal music Festival) this weekend. Not to mention I'm recovering from a full grown man crowd surfing and falling onto my neck. It's just a slight strain and feeling much better.**

**So, this chapter isn't going to have any drama, but it does have copious amounts of our favorite fabulous wizard and a special treat at the end ;-) Thank you all for the continued alerts and reviews! I swear you guys never fail to make me smile!**

* * *

Hermione groaned. "Tonight Draco? I just got done work."

"No excuses, Missy!" The excited wizard beamed thrusting her into a chair. "So, first of all we need to set a date."

Lucius tried to slip away with a grin when Draco grabbed him by the elbow. "I'm not done with you either! This is your wedding for Merlin's sake!"

"It is, but I don't think my opinion is needed on all of this." The older wizard said waving his hand dismissively at the clutter of books and papers on the table.

Draco crossed his arms and stared his father down. "The least you could do is set a date."

Lucius sighed and took a seat next to Hermione with his arm propped up on the back of her chair. "Get on with it then."

Draco clapped excitedly and summoned his large leather bound planner. "Okay, so we only have three weeks before the ministry starts riding my ass like a bear in a bathhouse."

Hermione choked on her own saliva laughing at the fabulous wizard's inappropriate comment. Lucius knit his eyebrows together in confusion staring at the pair now laughing loudly leaning against each other.

"I don't get it."

"You don't want to know, trust me." She choked out in between giggles. Draco fanned his face trying to catch his breath before opening his planner.

"Can we just get on with it?" Lucius growled still perturbed that he didn't understand what his son was trying to convey with his 'bathhouse' comment.

"My gods! Who took a wee in your tea?" Draco giggled thumbing through the papers in front of him.

"The loud obnoxious wizard who interrupted my fiancé and I in a state of undress last night, as well as disturbed a very engaging moment that could have had a very beautiful witch squirming beneath me at this very moment." Lucius smirked.

Draco shuddered at the thought and screwed up his face. "Ew…"

Hermione's face turned red at the mention of their evening before. Every time the older wizard mentioned it she could feel heat begin to course through her body and settle into her lower belly. The addition of what had just occurred moments before made her uncomfortably warm. The ache between her legs was becoming unbearable as Lucius used a finger to innocently rub up and down the nape of her neck.

"Anyway." The younger wizard began shooting the couple a disgruntled look. "Here is what I have so far." He handed them a large roll of parchment and leaned back crossing his legs daintily looking proud.

Draco's flowing script covered almost 2 feet of parchment, with multiple categories including one for bridesmaids, groomsmen, and possible honeymoon locations. Lucius glanced over it quickly and refocused his attention on wrapping one of Hermione's loose tendrils around his finger. He had no interest in the specifics of how the ceremony would be carried out. The only thing he could truly focus on was the beautiful witch beside him. His past was appalling, and it was his own deranged sister-in-law who tortured his soon to be wife in his own home. Somehow she was able to look past it and embrace their arranged nuptials.

Draco started to prattle on about all the arrangements he had started to sort out with complete giddiness. His hands flew in all directions as he gushed over certain aspects of the ceremony. Lucius looked over at the smiling witch next to him as she laughed aloud at some rather flamboyant gestures his son was tossing about.

She turned to meet his eyes and gave him a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. "So what do you think Mr. Malfoy?" She teased. "It sounds great." He replied softly.

"You weren't even listening!" Draco pouted looking at his father.

"As long as it ends in 'You may now kiss the bride' I'm okay with whatever you both decide."

"Well you still haven't picked a date! Oh my gods do I have to do everything?!" The younger wizard snapped.

"Honestly, Draco." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "If you want I'll relieve you of your duties and carry it out myself." She teased with a smirk.

"Absolutely not!" He bristled. "No offense but..."

"You're going to be offensive anyway, aren't you?"

"Possibly. Now stop interrupting me!" He said with a snap of his fingers. "You have the taste of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Hermione snorted. "They don't even exist."

"Neither does your taste." Draco giggled swatting his friend playfully on the arm.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the young blond wizard. Lucius chuckled at the exchange. Hermione shot her groom a look, fighting to keep a smile from sliding across her lips. Not once in her wildest dreams did she think she would be sitting next to the prestigious wizard planning a wedding, and be completely and irrevocably in love with him.

"Fine." She said with mock offense. "So we'll pick a date, and leave the rest to you."

"How about next weekend?" Draco asked leaning over to take back the parchment from the couple.

Hermione's mouth fell open. She knew they only had 3 weeks but to have everything ready and sorted in 10 days seemed impossible, not to mention dealing with her parents. They knew she was already matched, and were furious at the prospect of their daughter having to marry by law. When she had told them who it was they lost it. She was thankful they didn't know how to send howlers. While they had grown to adore Draco, they weren't so keen on Lucius for obvious reasons.

"That sounds perfect." Lucius said with a smile.

Draco beamed at his father. "I'll get started on the guest lists, invites, dress appointments, and everything else first thing in the morning!" He gushed waving his hands with fabulous limp wrists. He noticed Hermione's worried look and stopped for a moment to take her hand. "I'll go see your parents personally, Honey. Don't you worry about a thing."

She gave him a thankful smile and squeezed his hand. "Are you sure? They're going to be pretty pissed off."

"I say we invite your parents to dinner this weekend." Lucius cut in moving in closer to her. "It would be a much more proper affair that way."

Draco gave his father a worried look. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."

"I'm sure I can manage." He replied cutting his eyes at the younger wizard.

A loud tinkling bell sounded from Hermione's wand on the table and began to pulse with a soft yellow light. "Paging Dr. Granger for consultation." The witch sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was the familiar voice of a rather incompetent healer-in-training emitting from her wand.

"I guess that's my cue." She groused standing up and taking her wand. Lucius rose with her and helped her slide her healer robes on. "Maybe once it's Dr Malfoy they won't be so keen as to page so you often." Lucius teased giving her a soft lingering kiss.

She gave him a weak smile and his face dropped. "You're not planning on taking my name?" He asked with his brow furrowed. "I never said that. I promise we'll talk about it later. I'd rather us part ways on a happy note than what has been happening recently." She was right. He didn't want a repeat of their previous fights.

He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Draco made a dramatic gagging noise. "I'm still here!" He huffed.

"I suggest you leave." Lucius growled removing his lips from hers and starting to nip his way down her throat. "Okay okay okay!" Draco shrieked running out of the room. Hermione giggled trying to push Lucius away. "I think you made your point."

His hands slid into her robes and grasped her backside firmly as he pushed his growing erection against her. Her breath hitched as the fire from before seemed to immediately reignite. "Lucius." She whispered as he moved his lips back up her throat to her jaw. "I have to leave Lucius." Her voice didn't even sound convincing to her.

"Not until I'm done with you." He rasped in her ear grinding into her. "I need you."

All rational thought flew from her mind as his mouth covered hers again. The only thing she could think about was the taste of his mouth, the feel of his tongue as it danced against her own, and the desperate need to have him fill her. They had been denied each other so many times that the fact that they were out in the open didn't even register. The sexual tension between them had been so thick lately that neither one was able to think much of anything else in each other's company.

She moaned into his mouth as a hand moved under her skirt gently palming her heated core. He growled at the feel of her already soaked panties under his hand. Her hips bucked forward of their own volition as he slid a finger between her folds over the thin cotton, being careful not to touch the sensitive bundle of nerves at her cleft. It was driving her mad with need at his complete avoidance of touching her fully.

Her hand reached down to tease his own desire through his slacks. She smirked against his lips as he thrust himself forward. He slid his hand under her panties groaning as he ran a finger through her drenched folds, letting his thumb graze her most sensitive spot. She cried out at the contact desperate for more. The smell of her arousal overwhelmed his senses. His pants had grown to be uncomfortable, his erection begging to be released.

As if the witch could read his mind, she began to make short work of his belt. Her hands were frantic as they moved to undo and unzip his slacks. His mouth moved urgently against her as she took his length into her hand, stroking it softly. The feeling of him in her hands as he relinquished his control to her made her heart race. He pulled his hand back and rested them on her hips.

"If we don't stop I'm going to take you right here right now." He panted pressing his forehead against hers. "Take me." She breathed moving her hands around his neck. There was nothing she wanted more than him. She looked into his stormy grey eyes taking in his lustful hunger. Something deep down in her belly clenched deliciously as he moved in to capture her lips again, his fingers finding their way back down to her center.

"Please Lucius." She mewled pushing herself against his hand. Her body was trembling with need. She felt like she would explode if she didn't get her release soon. He smirked against her mouth and lifted her up into his arms. His length rubbed against her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her breath caught and she ground herself into him enjoying the shiver that ran through the wizard's body.

Lucius released a hand and made a clumsy swipe at the papers on the table. They scattered around them falling gently to the floor as he sat her down on the edge and situated himself between her thighs. He pulled himself free, pushing her panties aside, and slid his length between her folds, gently teasing her swollen bud with the tip. The tingling in her center had become almost unbearable as she dug her nails into his shoulders thrusting her hips forward.

"Last chance." He breathed against her lips moving his hips to allow his tip to circle around her sensitive flesh. Even with such slight contact she was already teetering on the edge. "Just fuck me Lucius." She hissed.

He pulled back, briefly positioning himself at her center, and slammed into her. "Oh gods!" She keened throwing her head back as her walls stretched deliciously to accommodate him. He stilled inside of her. Her tight entrance was already pushing him towards his undoing. It had been far too long for him, and the way she squirmed against him was driving him mad with need.

He pulled out slowly, bracing his hands on her hips, and slammed into her again. Her legs wrapped around him trying to pull every last inch of him into her. He slowed as she rolled her hips up to meet his with every thrust. He looked deep into her eyes as he buried himself to the hilt, hissing as he bottomed out. A hand tangled in her hair as the other splayed against her lower back. A connection neither one had ever felt surged through the air. Her forehead fell against his as they panted in unison. He gave her a sharp thrust, groaning as she brought her hands up to the nape of his neck.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered. "Gods I fucking love you."

"I love you too." She moaned as his mouth crashed down onto hers. Their bodies began to move against each other rapidly, until she threw her head back yelling out his name as he continued to ride her through the tidal waves of pleasure surging through her. His name on her lips was his undoing as he slammed into her one last time filling her. He growled into her throat as his body trembled against hers. They held each other tightly, lost in the moment as their bodies came back down.

His confession of love played over again in her head. Did he really mean it? Was he just caught up in the moment? Her wand rang out again and a now panicked healer could be heard paging her. She would have to wait until later to analyze all of this.

Lucius growled. "Am I really going to have to deal with this all the time?"

"Not all the time." She laughed giving him a soft gentle kiss. He cut his eyes at her playfully and moved back to pull apart from her. She winced slightly, grabbing her wand to cast a quick cleansing spell. She was aggravated she was being called back to the hospital, granted she should have been there by now, but what they had shared was worth getting bitched at later.

"When will you be coming back to the manor?" He asked watching as she gathered her belongings.

"I'll be HOME as soon as I'm done work." She said with a smile. Lucius was right. It made no sense for them to live apart, and after tonight it would seem completely silly not to live together.

His eyes lit up as he pulled her up into his arms and twirled her around. "You have made me the happiest man alive." He whispered into her ear before setting her back down on the floor. "When should I have your things moved?"

"Whenever is fine with me." She beamed leaning forward to kiss his nose. "I need to go before they send out a search party for me." She laughed shaking her head and taking a handful of floo powder.

"Please hurry home." Lucius said softly giving her one last kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered turning around to floo back to the hospital.

Draco waltzed back into the dining hall as Hermione departed humming a tune. "Okay, so I was thinking about having the band…. Oh what the fuck happened now?!" He yelled putting his hands to over his mouth. He took in the sight of papers rumpled on the floor and his disheveled father leaning against the fire place with a smug look on his face. "You know what?" Draco paused huffing. "I just can't even right now…" He said throwing his hands up before stomping comically out of the room.


	9. Like a Bat out of Hell

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own anything Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit off of writing this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: **  
**It's time for some major conflict, and lots of food for all our pet drama llamas ;-). I'd like to send a big thanks to Medward for this awesome plot twist! Thank you love!**

**I know this is a cliffie, but I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter! For those of you reading 'When Duty Calls', I should have the next installment done within the next few days! Thank you so much for all the support, alerts, reviews, and PMs! They always brighten my day, and I absolutely adore talking to you all!**

* * *

Hermione had been furious that she was called back to the hospital because the healer-in-training's inability to read a chart properly. What she didn't anticipate was that it was Mr. Pimpton that he had the mix-up with. Not even 10 minutes after she arrived Mr. Pimpton's vitals went horribly askew; his heart rate plummeting as he began to convulse in his cot. His airways began to close off rapidly, leaving Hermione no choice but to use a muggle practice to relieve him quickly. She quickly inserted a long tube down his throat to keep his airway open while she used her wand to try and counteract the other side effects.

It had only taken a half an hour to stabilize Mr. Pimpton, but to Hermione it felt like hours. In her fit of rage she yelled many choice words at the healer-in-training, and demanded he leave. She would go to the head in the morning.

She sat next to Mr. Pimpton holding his hand in tears. He had no living relatives left, and it was rare for anyone to visit him. This man felt like family, hell he was family to her. She couldn't help but feel responsible. Rationally, it wouldn't have mattered that it took her an extra 5-10 minutes to get there, but she couldn't help but to feel responsible.

Slughorn wouldn't be back in town until the weekend, but she couldn't wait that long. She had to start working on perfecting the trial potion for the mysterious disease plaguing Mr. Pimpton, and a handful of others. It was very possible the healer-in-training's blunder could set back the effects of his trial.

Her eyes grew heavy; she leaned forward laying her head on his bed and drifted off to sleep. An hour later a tall dark wizard in billowing black robes entered the room, taking the slumbering young healer in his arms, and exited with her into the hallway.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny called out as she practically jumped on top of her friend. Hermione cracked an eye and took in the on-call room. She didn't remember coming here. "Please tell me you didn't…" Ginny continued.

Hermione yawned stretching out. The look on Ginny's face was of pure panic. "What the hell are you going on about? And how the hell did I get in here?" She looked around confused. The last thing she remembered was sitting by Mr. Pimpton's bed.

Ginny looked slightly relieved. "So you didn't see Snape last night?"

"Why would I?" Hermione bristled. She hadn't seen the wizard in almost a month since he took on work with the ministry.

The red-head lowered her voice moving closer to her friend. "One of the overnight medi-witches saw Snape carry you out of Mr. Pimpton's room and bring you here."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she quickly stood. It was common knowledge that the on-call room was used frequently for more, inappropriate uses. "Are you sure, Hermione?" Ginny rubbed her friend's arm with a look of concern. "Did something happen?"

"I'm pretty sure I would know if something happened." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, people were already getting suspicious of you two before Lucius."

The curly haired healer lifted her hand to silence her friend. "The past is the past… I'm done talking about this." Hermione grabbed her healer robes off of a nearby chair and slung them over her shoulders. "Is he still here?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. He was down in the lab really early this morning, but he's gone now," Hermione gave her friend a quick hug. "I'm going to head down to the lab real quick to see what he was up to before rounds."

Hermione bustled out of the room and down to the lab.

She would never admit it aloud, but she was very thankful for the potions master coming in. He had left her exceptionally detailed notes on the compounds he had tweaked, and even made a potion specifically for Mr Pimpton to help offset the potential damage done earlier.

She pocketed Mr Pimpton's potion and made her way back up to the main floor. Despite only sleeping a few hours she felt wide awake and anxious to go see her favorite patient. "Morning Dr Granger." Drea greeted her with a smile handing her a few charts.

"Morning Drea, anything new happening with our trial patients?"

"So far so good." Drea said grabbing a roll of parchment on the desk beside her. "This just came for you a few moments ago."

"Thanks." Hermione said tucking the parchment in her pocket. "I'm just going to my office for a few minutes to sort things out. Don't hesitate to page me if anything goes even slightly off." Drea nodded.

Hermione made her way to her office with minimal human interaction. It had been a long night and she wasn't in the mood to really socialize. She plopped down in the chair behind her desk and pulled out the parchment from her pocket. She immediately felt her heart leap for joy when she saw the Malfoy crest on it. That was short lived as she read its contents. Lucius was being called away on business for a few days, though he would be back Saturday morning. He had also sent out invitations to her parents for dinner on Sunday night. She groaned. No doubt she would have a nice long angry letter for her by the time her shift was over.

At the very bottom of the parchment, written in elegant calligraphy were the words "Forever Yours, I Love You, Lucius". Her face lit up once more. She had never gotten around to analyzing their evening, although that was probably a good thing. She knew, without a doubt, that she would attribute his declaration of love to post coital euphoria instead of raw emotion had she thought about it directly afterward. Seeing the words written out by his own hand eased her thoughts on the whole situation.

After flipping through the charts and scribbling down a few notes she made her first stop Mr Pimpton. She normally saved him for last, but she wanted to get the new potion to him first and check on him personally. If things ran a little long she could always ask one of the medi-witches or wizards to help out on the others.

She knocked gently on the door frame and poked her head into his room. "There's my favorite gal!" He rasped. He was definitely feeling the after shocks of the blunder the night before. She stepped in with a smile setting his chart on a nearby table.

"How are you feeling, Mr Pimpton?"

"Rudy please." His voice cracked slightly, most likely from the tube being removed from his throat only an hour or so before she had arrived.

"Of course," she smiled. "How are you feeling this morning, Rudy?"

"Oh just fine, dear."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at the older man. He never liked admitting when something was wrong. She sat down gently on the edge of his bed and took his hand. "I need to know the truth, Rudy. Master Snape worked on a special potion for you to off set last night's episode. I need to know how you feel now so we can be sure this potion is working."

Rudy cocked his head to the side. He didn't remember. Hermione took a deep breath and explained the evening events, trying desperately not to cry. The older man sat up and gave the teary eyed healer a one armed hug. "No need to fret about it, Dear. I've had much worse."

Hermione took a deep breath and regained her composure before reaching into her robes to pull out the little glass vial of potion. "This should help get you feeling back to 'normal' and offset what happened last night." She pulled the cork out and offered it to him with a half hearted smile.

Rudy threw it back with a shudder handing it back. "Gods is that stuff disgusting." He said making a face. Hermione let out a soft laugh rubbing his upper arm affectionately. "I know, but I'm willing to bet it's going to help immensely."

She stood up and walked over to his chart jotting down a few notes before grabbing her wand to do a quick set of vitals. They weren't great, but not nearly as bad as when she found him the night before. "It looks like things are settling." She said closing his chart gently as she smiled at him.

"Can you send Master Snape my gratitude?" Rudy said shifting uncomfortably in his cot.

"If I see him I'll be sure to do that for you." Gods did she hope she wouldn't run into him again anytime soon. Slughorn was due back in a couple of days so it wasn't likely he'd be back for quite some time.

"Thank you, dear."

Hermione walked back over to the older man, adjusting his pillow and giving him a quick hug. "If anything feels off you page someone immediately." She gave him a serious look.

"You know I will." He smiled shooing her with his hand. "Now go get 'em tiger." He chuckled. Hermione laughed and made her way out the door to get a start on her mountain of charts and patients.

* * *

It had been a rough 2 days. Hermione spent most of her time at the hospital, only leaving to shower and catch a few hours of sleep. Lucius had already had all her things moved, but without him there it didn't feel right to sleep in his bed. All of her belongings were in the master suite, but she would still grab her things and sleep in one of the guest rooms. She had only seen Draco once, and he was acting stranger than usual. Her first night coming to the manor after work he greeted her at the door with "Did you see Severus? What did he say?"

When she gave him an odd look and told him she hadn't spoken directly with the surly wizard a flood of relief came over his face. He gave her a kiss and a hug before scurrying off to see Tom. She figured he was just over excited about the wedding and getting everything prepped.

At work things just kept getting more complicated. Mr Pimpton wasn't taking well to his trial anymore and slowly falling back in his health. No matter what Hermione tried in the lab she could never seem to get the potion to do what she wanted it to do. She was relieved it was Friday. Slughorn would be back and he would be more than able to help sort out the potions.

Hermione checked in as usual with her patients. Mr Pimpton was fast asleep by the time she got to him, and she couldn't bring herself to rouse the sick man. Instead she headed straight for the labs. Slughorn wouldn't be there until noon, the man never really was a morning person, so she decided to get a jump start on everything she had tried thus far. She sat down, spreading out her notes as she took a mental inventory on all the ingredients she had in stock. No sooner than she had set up her cauldron and gathered her ingredients the door swung open unannounced.

She peered up in just enough time to see the raven haired wizard glide towards her; his black robes billowing out behind him. "Morning Dr Granger. I do hope you have gotten a sufficient amount of sleep since the last time I saw you."

She arched an eyebrow at him and sat back with her arms crossed. "Thank you for your concern Master Snape, but I assure you I have had adequate enough sleep to perform my duties."

He smirked leaning against a nearby table. "I assume Mr Malfoy makes it quite impossible to sleep these days." His eyes flashed in her direction.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment as she went back to her previous task. "Where is Master Slughorn?"

"Busy." He said in a clipped tone. He had yet to move; his eyes boring into the back of her head as she resumed her work. "So, when were you planning on telling me?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Master Snape." She lied refusing to look up from the table. Did he really need to bring this up now?

"I hardly think formalities are necessary given our prior engagements, Hermione." He said moving towards her.

She went quiet, hoping if she didn't speak he would just go away. That wasn't going to work. Snape moved to the other side of her work table looming over her. "You can lie to Lucius, but you forget that I know better."

She glared up at him. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Does your groom-to-be know how many times in the past two years I've made my way into your bed?" He asked with a smug smile.

"What does that matter?" She hissed pushing away from the table and standing in a huff. "I wasn't aware that I was required to give any man I marry a list of men I've had encounters with, and I don't see how it is any of your business."

His eyes narrowed. "It is my business when you have lied to me about our agreement."

"What the hell did I lie about, Severus?" She stepped around the table to face him with a scowl.

"We made an agreement to be exclusive in our carnal needs. Obviously you weren't." He sneered. "It seems a certain blond wizard was warming your bed when I wasn't around."

"First off, we had a purely physical relationship and you have no right over me. Secondly, Lucius and I had no romantic contact of the sort up until 2 weeks ago." Her face was red; her hands shaking.

"You are a terrible liar." He hissed stepping into her. "The day I received notice of our Ministry appointed nuptials was the day you were seen cavorting about with Mr Malfoy." His voice had become a dangerous whisper.

Hermione froze. She was supposed to marry Snape? It was already sorted? "Don't pull that on me." She snapped standing her ground. He had moved so close she could feel his robes against her own. "Draco said Lucius was my match and that the Minister had allowed him to make the reveal."

Snape clenched his jaw, glaring down at the young healer. "Well, I'd like to inform you that that is not the case. Granted, I did petition for you."

"Why the hell would you do that?!" She said throwing her arms up in disbelief.

"If I am to be forced to marry and procreate, I would prefer a wife who was able to provide me with at least semi-intelligent offspring." His eyes locked onto hers.

Hermione's mind was racing. There was no way Draco would lie to her about something like this. He just couldn't, and now Snape was telling her he petitioned for her hand? This was too much. She tried to turn away when she felt his hands gently grip her arms to keep her in place.

"You don't have to marry him. We can fix this." He said in his deep rich baritone as his head bent forward to capture her lips. Her hands came up onto his chest, trying to push him back. His lips were insistent and after a moment she gave up, letting her body go limp.

The door to the lab creaked open, a tall blond wizard with stormy gray eyes took a step in, and with a growl slammed his walking stick down on the hardwood floor.


End file.
